Everyone Thinks They Know You
by Erica McSwarek
Summary: VERY AU: Sam's parents are white shirts and Andy's are criminals.
1. Chapter 1

Sam climbed out of the Tahoe with his cousins, Gail and Steve. He and Steve were detectives, partners on the Spin team. He smiled a little at the thought that he might get to see Gail's friend Andy McNally. She really should've been the winner the night of rookie hazing but Steve had unlocked Gail's handcuffs seconds before her.

They all walked in together and Gail could see him scanning the bullpen. "Look Sam, Andy's nice and all but..."

Sam glared at her. "You know how I feel about your opinions Icy."

She sent her own glare back and had a witty response ready when Steve said. "Gail, put the claws away. Not everyone is as stuck up as you."

Gail slapped both of them in the back of the head and disappeared into the locker rooms. "Asses. Both of you."

Sam chuckled and nudged Steve. "Thanks man."

Steve smiled as he watched Traci Nash walk through the bullpen. "I can't exactly say anything brother. I doubt mom and dad would be thrilled if I brought home a single mom of a five year old."

Sam knew Steve had a thing for Nash; she was also in Gail's class at the academy and kind of a friend to his slightly snobby cousin. "You could do a lot worse."

At that moment Sam saw Andy bounce through the bullpen and stop next to Traci. She was beautiful and his parents probably would not approve. Steve watched his cousin watch the brunette. "So could you. Screw what the parents think." They continued their trek through the bullpen, towards the women they were crazy about.

Andy and Traci were making coffee when they saw the detectives walking over. They had taught a few classes at the academy and Andy was ridiculously attracted to Sam. He was off limits though; he was like royalty in the department, a Swarek and being a Swarek was like being a Peck because they were related. She had gotten the break down from Dov their third week in the academy. Sam and Gail's mothers were sisters. Both women were white shirts along with their husbands; Gail's mom a Superintendent and Sam's an Inspector. Sam's dad was a Staff Superintendent and his uncle the Deputy Chief of Police.

Andy sighed as Sam got closer and Traci nudged her. "You should just talk to him. He's not going to bite."

At that moment she locked eyes with him and his smile blinded her. She smiled back and said. "He's a Swarek Trac. I'd have about as much luck getting him to notice me as I would Adam Levine."

Traci laughed at her best friend. "Nice choice but you don't give yourself enough credit. Just talk to him."

Andy knew Traci had a thing for Steve Peck. "You forget where I come from _and_ I will as soon as you talk to Steve."

Traci loved a challenge; she raised an eyebrow and said. "I guess today is that day." The detectives were just a few feet away now. "Detectives."

Both men stopped and smiled, Sam nodded. "McNally." He noticed a pretty blush when he said her name. "Nash." He nudged Steve.

Steve jumped a little and swallowed hard as he stared at Traci. "Umm. Ladies."

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed. "Excuse Peck, apparently he forgot how to talk. You know that's not usually a problem in that family." Steve glared at him and he smirked. "So how's it going?"

Traci looked to Andy who was fidgeting horribly. She quickly realized her friend wasn't going to speak so she said. "First week's over today and no one's been shot yet."

Sam laughed and nodded. "That's a plus. McNally, how about you? Shaw treating you ok?"

Her mouth opened and closed a few times. _How did he know Oliver was her T.O.?_ "Umm. Yes sir. It's going great sir."

He chuckled and shook his head. "You don't have to call me _sir_ McNally. Save that for my dad. Sam is fine."

She was a little shocked. "Umm. Y...Yes sir." She flinched a little. "I mean, ok. Sam."

Just as he was about to say something Gail pushed her way between him and Steve. "Sorry to interrupt the flirt fest but _we_ actually have a job to do." She drug Traci and Andy away, both with their mouths hanging open. Sam and Steve stood watching as they walked away, also with their mouths hanging open.

Andy pulled away and hissed. "Thanks a lot Gail. Jesus! Now he...he's going to...to think...well I _wasn't _flirting with him."

Gail smiled her evil little smile and said. "I know but _he_ was flirting with _you._"

Andy sat down hard in her chair. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Traci elbowed her and whispered. _"See! I told you."_

Gail _was_ Sam's cousin and she'd have no reason to lie but she could be kind of bitchy sometimes. She also knew that Andy liked Sam so who knew. Andy shook it off and joined Oliver after Parade. She saw Sam that night at the Penny but didn't speak. He was pretty busy with his parents and other white shirts.

Sam may have been talking to the group around him but his focus was _all_ on Andy McNally. His dad caught him and discreetly said. "Son, she's a pretty girl and I'm sure she's sweet but she's a McNally. Are you sure you want to get involved with that?"

James Swarek was a man that had long earned respect from his coworkers and especially his son. When Sam and his sister Sarah were kids they watched their dad save a man's life. The part that impressed Sam the most was that he followed the ambulance to the hospital and stayed until his family received word on his condition. This was back when his dad was just a street cop. He told them that night that no matter what, the citizens of Toronto _always_ came first after family.

Sam sighed and looked back at his dad. "Dad, just because her parents were criminals doesn't mean _she_ is a bad person." Tommy and Claire McNally had been raging alcoholics, drug addicts, and killers. Andy had been put in foster care when she was 8 after her parents went on a killing spree one night after robbing a pharmacy.

James Swarek squeezed his son's shoulder. "True but..."

Sam shook it off. "I'm going to go talk to the guys." He nodded towards Oliver and their friends Jerry and Frank." James just nodded as he walked away. Going to talk to them put him closer to Andy and the other rookies. He slapped Oliver on the back of the head when he walked up. "Hey brother!"

Oliver scowled and rubbed the back of his head. "Ass." He looked over to where he had been before. "Decide to join the common folk for a change?"

Their friends laughed as Sam reared back to smack him again. "Funny."

Truth was, all of his friends respected his dad. Jerry followed his line of sight as he continued to watch Andy. "Uhh. Sammy, why are you staring at the rookie?"

Sam looked back at his friend. "Have no idea what you're talking about brother."

Frank laughed and nodded towards his dad. "That shit may work with the white shirts buddy but not at this table. You have a thing for McNally."

He shook his head as he took a drink. "Nope."

Oliver chuckled and clapped him on the back. "Yeah you do." He looked over to the rookie table. "She's a sweet one Sammy. You could do a lot worse."

Jerry mumbled around his glass of scotch. _"Pretty sure he already has."_

Everyone laughed because Sam's ex, a nurse at Toronto General, had been a handful. Jerry's wife had introduced them and it took Sam a while to forgive her after things blew up. He flinched at that memory.

Frank broke out in a big smile when his wife Noelle walked in. She was a T.O. at 15 like Oliver. Her first stop was the rookie table. She was like a mother hen mixed with a pit bull but everyone loved her.

When she took a seat at the table Oliver said. "Why don't we go join the rookies and our fellow, well _my _fellow T.O.?"

Sam didn't have to be asked twice; he grabbed his drink and followed the guys over. He watched Andy's demeanor change when they walked up. She perked up a little but shut back down quickly. Steve even managed to pull away from his parents and join them. Sam tried several times to strike up a conversation with Andy but she'd give him short answers then melt into the back ground.

After an hour Andy stood up and quietly said good night. Oliver frowned and said. "Where you off to McNally? The night's still young."

She smiled shyly. "I know sir. I just need to go...home." He'd bought a round of drinks. "Thank you for the drink sir."

Oliver smiled and nodded. "Anytime and you don't have to keep calling me sir Andy."

She blushed a little and nodded. "Good night everyone." She hugged Traci and headed out.

To avoid any crap from his family Sam walked back to the restrooms and out the back door. When he turned the corner he saw her on the sidewalk looking up and down the street. He thought maybe she was waiting for a taxi until one pulled up and she waved them off. Maybe she wanted to walk instead. He walked over. "Hey!"

She had missed the sound of his footsteps and jumped when he spoke. "Oh. Hi sir. Umm."

Sam smiled and stepped a little closer. "You don't have to call me sir remember?" She nodded slightly. "You need a ride home?" Andy shook her head, the _last thing_ she needed or wanted was for Sam Swarek to see where she was living. Traci was the only one of her friends that knew and that was enough. He could read her pretty well and could see something was wrong. "You sure because I really don't mind."

She was practically in tears from embarrassment as it was. She took a deep breath before she threw on her fake smile and nodded. "Thank you sir." She fidgeted with the strap of her bag. "I umm...I should...go...but..." Her voice cracked a little as she quietly said. "Thank you."

A few seconds later she disappeared down the street. Sam's gut told him something was wrong so he followed her. To his surprise he found her walking back into the station. When he walked in he saw her disappear into an old interrogation room that was now used for storage.

He walked down the hall and quietly opened the door. He watched as she stood in the middle of the room looking at the floor. He slipped in and closed the door.

Andy turned around quickly and looked horrified when she saw it was him. "W...what are you d...doing here?" He saw tears.

He looked around the room. "Are you sleeping here?"

He watched her internal fight and she said. "No."

He knew she was lying, there was too much evidence to show she was; a pillow, a blanket, and a bag tucked in a corner. "Andy, what's going on?"

She broke down crying, pleading with him. _"Please sir. Please don't tell anyone. I swear it's only for a few more days and I'm not hurting anyone. "_

Sam held up his hands. "Calm down ok? I promise I won't say anything." He watched as she relaxed slightly. "Umm. Could I umm..." He looked around "...could I buy you some coffee?"

She looked confused. "There's coffee out there sir." She nodded towards the bullpen.

He smiled and shrugged. "I know but it's crap. Real coffee and I'm kind of hungry."

He watched her perk up a little but then it was gone. "I couldn't let you sir. But thank you very much."

He sighed and shook his head. "You're a stubborn one. Look, I'm hungry and thirsty." He started walking backwards. "I know you like coffee and you really shouldn't leave me to eat alone. Crazy things could happen. I'm not kidding."

She finally smiled a little and said. "Yeah. Ok. I'd really like that."

Sam smiled and his dimples nearly killed her, they really should be illegal. "Great."

They walked a few blocks down the street to an all-night diner. She was glad it wasn't busy; she didn't want him to have to worry about being seen with her. They ordered coffee and Sam picked up his menu. He actually was pretty hungry because he'd missed lunch and now it was a little after 7 p.m. He watched as she held onto the coffee cup but she wouldn't look at the menu.

Finally he put his down and said. "I think I'm going to get a cheese burger and fries." He took a sip of his coffee. "What're you getting?"

Andy kept her eyes on her coffee. "I umm...nothing. I umm...had a big lunch and...I'm still full."

He sighed and put his coffee down. "McNally." Nothing. "Andy. Look at me." She finally looked up a little through her eyelashes. "You had lunch with Oliver and he eats _my _food so I doubt you ate all of your own."

She shook her head. "I don't need charity sir. I'm...fine."

He reached across the table and put his hand on hers. "Hey." She looked up and saw a pair of the warmest eyes she'd ever seen staring back at her. "I just don't want to eat alone. Have some fries or dessert; they have the best on this side of town."

She smiled a little and finally picked up her menu. "Well umm...maybe..." She looked it over. "Maybe a salad." She saw him shake his head and she had to giggle a little. "Ok. Umm. A turkey club?" She saw him smile at her question. "Yeah. A turkey club." Their waitress finally came back and they placed their orders.

He watched as she relaxed a little but she still kept looking around. "You ok?" She nodded. "Afraid to be seen with me?"

She shook her head and looked back at the door. "Worried for you." She looked down at her hands. "I know what people think about me sir."

Unfortunately her story was pretty well known, the early years at least. "You don't have to worry about me Andy. People have been talking about me for years and I don't give a damn."

Sam really was one of the sexiest men she'd ever seen. "Maybe but to people like the Peck's and your parents, no matter what I do I'll _always_ be Tommy and Claire McNally's kid." She stared at her cup for a minute then spoke quietly, almost to herself. "I can make it year though and then I won't have to worry about it anymore."

"What do you mean?" He didn't like the sound of that.

She shrugged a little as she drank more of her coffee. "I can transfer after a year on the job." He saw the sad look. "I can get out of here; go where no one knows who I am and have a real life."

His heart hurt for her. She shouldn't have to pay for what her parents did. "What about your friends?"

She half laughed. "They don't need someone like me hanging around, holding them back because of who I am."

Their food finally came and they started eating. He watched as she slowly ate, he knew she was trying to take the rest with her. "You can tell me to go to hell if you want but umm...why are you staying at the station?"

She knew he was going to ask eventually and even though he was a Swarek she felt like she could talk to him. She pushed her food away and pulled her coffee back to her. "Please, please don't tell anyone." He nodded. "I only need a little longer."

Sam couldn't even begin to understand what was going on. "You can trust me Andy. I promise I won't say anything."

He watched as she withdrew, wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm not weak."

He looked at her confused. "Never would have thought you were."

She nodded and looked out the window. "I...I..." She finally looked back at him and shrugged. "I'm homeless."

He shook his head in disbelief. "How?"

That was everyone's question. "My last foster family was done with me the day I turned 18. Luckily for me it was right after I graduated high school and was leaving for college, full scholarship thankfully. I spent all four years in a dorm." She smiled a small genuine smile. "I'm pretty sure my advisor and a few other people pulled some strings for that. I went straight to the academy from college. I stayed with Traci for a little while but then her mom had an accident and she can't live alone now. No room for me there so I stayed at a hotel for a day or two. One day I was helping that blonde Homicide detective and he sent me for a file. I ended up in that room because I got lost. I staked it out for a few days and saw no one ever went in there so I thought..." She shrugged.

He didn't even think when he said. "I have a spare..."

The look she gave him made him stop cold. "Don't."

He could see she was upset. "I have a spare room. You'd have your own bathroom." He could see he was pushing his luck. "If you want it."

She had gotten a box for her food. "You know about my parents." Sam nodded. "Did you know I had a brother?" He shook his head. "His name was Josh. I was 8 when our parents went away, he was 12. They split us up to begin with; it's harder to place an older child." She took a deep calming breath. "They finally found a home that would take both of us. It was _picture prefect._" He didn't like the sound of her voice, the pain of the memory. "Things went great for a while, maybe six months. The visits from Children's Services became less frequent then. Anyway the husband...Jack, became abusive, mostly just verbally. He would smack the older kids around sometimes. One night I forgot a dish from dinner and he started beating me. He broke my arm, fractured my collar bone. Josh stepped in and...and..." Sam watched as she wiped away the tears. "...Jack killed my brother. One of the neighbors heard what was going on and called the police. They took us...took me away, to the hospital. Having my parents taken away made me scared of cops but having them save my life that night made me want to be one." She grabbed her box of food and slid out of the booth digging in her purse and pulling out some money. "I told you I don't need charity." She was about to give up more money than she could afford but she wasn't going to let him pay now. She laid the money on the table. "Have a good night sir." She walked out.

Sam grabbed her money, threw down his own and ran out after her. "Andy! Andy! Wait!" She hadn't made it very far and he caught up, cutting her off. "Andy please." He held out the money and she looked offended. "I swear I wasn't trying to upset you. I just want to help."

She shook her head and wouldn't take the money. "I don't need your help sir. All I ask is that you don't tell anyone. I'll be out soon and no one has to know. I'm not hurting anyone."

He felt like he'd completely blown it. "I know and I'm not..." He shook his head. "...I won't. Ok? I promise."

Andy nodded and stepped around him. He turned and watched as she made her way back to the station. He sighed and headed back himself, this time he climbed in his truck and headed home. _Home._ _He_ had a home to go to and _she_ was going to sleep on a sofa in a forgotten room. Somehow, somewhere along the way _she_ had been forgotten and she didn't deserve that. 


	2. Chapter 2

Things were beyond awkward with Andy for a couple of weeks after that. She would speak when he talked to her but she avoided eye contact. He apologized several times and she would tell him that he had no reason to.

Steve and Sam were helping prep 15 for a sting. Andy and Chris had arrested a member of Henry Bergen's crew and in order to salvage the six month op they had to send someone in. Gabriel Lessing said he was in town early to see his girlfriend so they used that. He also let it out that the Landry crew had never seen him.

Sam and Steve were at the briefing waiting their turn. Frank picked Chris to go in as Lessing and Andy would be his girlfriend.

Sam took a long look at the picture of Lessing and said. "Frank, no offense to Diaz but he doesn't have enough experience and he doesn't look like Lessing. What if they were given a general description?"

Frank knew that of course but his options were limited. "Suggestions?"

Sam nodded. "Me." He smiled. "I look more like Lessing and I've done a few of these."

He watched as Frank thought it over. "OK." He looked around the room. "Change of plans people. It's going to be Detective Swarek and Officer McNally going in instead."

Andy was even more nervous than before. Chris however looked very relieved. Andy didn't say a single thing as they went through the plan. Frank dismissed everyone so they could get ready. She quickly made her way through the bullpen to the locker rooms.

Andy had just finished changing when she heard a knock and Sam say. "Coming in McNally."

She was sitting on one of the benches putting on her boots. "Ok."

When he walked around the corner she gasped a little. He was wearing tight black jeans, black boots, and a tight black t-shirt. "You ok?" She nodded. "You're going to do great."

A question had been nagging at her. "Why are you doing this?"

He looked at her questioningly. "I don't understand. Someone has to do it."

She nodded as she chewed on her lip. "But why _you?_ Chris would've done just fine. He's a good cop."

Sam couldn't deny that. "He is but he's never done anything like this before and he doesn't look like Lessing. If they were given a general description I can pass."

It was true; he did resemble Lessing a little. "What about me?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you get Sergeant Best to take me out too?"

Sam smiled and shrugged. "I need a partner."

She stood up and started pacing. "What about Gail?"

He scoffed and laughed a little. "No offense to my cousin but do I look like I'd date Icy?" Andy looked at him funny and he laughed. "Icy. Ice Queen."

Andy couldn't help the loud laugh she let out. "That is _not _nice sir."

Sam laughed with her. "Probably not but if the name fits." He shrugged. It took a minute to get themselves back together. "Seriously though. I think we'll be more compatible." He stood up and walked over to her, she was checking herself in the mirror. "You look great."

She gave him a weak smile. "Thanks. So do you."

He stood closer to her. "Umm. You know we're playing a couple." She nodded. "There's probably going to have to be a certain amount of touching." He looked her in the eye through the mirror. "I may even have to kiss you." She nodded a little. "Are we going to be ok?"

She nodded and said. "I'm ready to do whatever needs to be done."

They walked out and back to Parade for a follow up briefing. Their cover van would have Steve, Oliver, and Noelle. Sam put his hand on the small of her back and they walked out to Gabe's car.

He could tell she was nervous. "You're going to do fine."

She shook her head as she kept her eyes out the window. "You don't know that."

He pulled over. "Andy, I've watched you work for the last few months. I know you're still upset with me about...but there's no one I'd rather go through that door with. Ok?"

She gave him a little smile. "Same here."

Sam pulled back into traffic and ten minutes later they pulled up to the Mermaid Lounge. Their cover van parked a block away. Sam could tell right away things were going south. Angel wanted to leave with the money and come back with the drugs.

He ran his tongue across the inside of his cheek. "I don't think so."

Angel's surprise was obvious. "Bergen must really like you."

Sam scoffed and zipped up the bag. "What he _likes_ is his money. What he _won't like _is me letting it walk out and I don't have the product. "

Andy jumped in with. "How about I go with Angel to the drugs, deal's good and I call you. You leave the money with Ricky."

_HAD SHE LOST HER MIND? _ Before he could say anything Angel said. "As beautiful as you are, I think I'll take Gabe instead, you stay with Ricky."

Sam pulled Andy close. "No, it's all or nothing. I go, she goes."

So that became the plan. Steve cursed as he watched from the surveillance van. _"Shit."__  
_  
Oliver looked to him. "What the hell are they doing?"

Sam scratched the back of his head and Steve said. "That means the deal is still in play."

Oliver slammed his hand against the steering wheel as he followed them out. "Damn it Sammy."

Steve called in that the plan had changed, that they were at one of Bergen's warehouses and to have ETF ready to move. Once they realized where they were going ETF was in place within seconds. All hell broke loose when they heard gunshots a few minutes later.

Sam pretended to nuzzle and kiss her cheek as he whispered. _"This could go very badly when we get in there. If it looks like it is, get out." _He felt her tense to argue._ "Not a request." _She reluctantly nodded.

Much like he thought, it was a trap. No one could have planned on Henry Bergen showing up. He saw the flash of Angel's gun and when he heard the shot he felt the pain and the feeling of free falling. Seconds later he found that the pain was a combination of Andy tackling him and the impact of hitting the warehouse floor. The free falling was because they went off a five foot high loading dock. Sam heard the second ETF entered the building. Several shots were fired but it all ended fairly quickly.

He noticed Andy wasn't moving and he flipped them over. He gently shook her. "Andy?" He saw the blood seeping out of her shoulder and he yelled. "Officer down! We need a medic over here!"

A few seconds later Steve and Oliver's faces appeared from above. "Medics will be here in a second Sammy."

Steve jumped down and helped him. "You ok cousin?" Sam barely nodded as he watched Andy's eyes flutter open.

He sighed heavily. "McNally, what were you thinking?"

She winced from the pain and croaked out. "I was thinking you didn't have on a vest and I had to do something."

He laughed a little and shook his head. "You're something else." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Thank you." She was out again by the time the medics showed up. He wanted to ride with her to the hospital but Traci showed up so he sent her with her. "Do me a favor and tell her I _will_ be there."

Traci smiled big and nodded. "Yes sir."

It took a few hours but he finally finished at the scene. Steve volunteered to take Andy's statement so he took Sam to the hospital. By the time they got there Andy had been moved to recovery. Half of the division was waiting to hear about her.

By the time he got to see her it was really late. She was still asleep from the meds they gave her for surgery so he and Steve went to get coffee. They came back and offered to stay with her so that Traci could go home and they ended up falling asleep.

Sam heard voices when he woke up, thinking it was Steve and Andy. He _never_ expected to see the two new faces when he woke up that morning. "How are you feeling Officer?"

Sam bolted out of his chair. His mother _and_ father were in Andy's room now too. "What are you guys doing here?"

His mom hugged him tight. "So glad you're ok. Why didn't you call us?"

Sam groaned. _"Mom."_

Much to Andy's surprise his dad hugged him too. "We're just glad you're ok son." He looked between Andy and Sam. "That _both_ of you are ok."

Sam stepped closer to Andy. "I wouldn't be here if it weren't for Andy. She took a bullet for me."

Their eyes were locked on each other as she said. "That's what partners do sir."

Sam smiled and nodded. "I think you've earned the right to call me Sam." He walked over and blocked her view of his parents. "How are you feeling?"

She smiled up at him as she rung her hands. "It hurts but I'm ok." She looked nervous. "Umm. How are you?"

He laughed a little and shook his head. "I'm fine. Glad you're ok."

His parents watched on as the young girl in the bed made their son look more relaxed than they had ever seen him. His mother cleared her throat and stepped up beside her son. "We just wanted to check on you and thank you for saving our son. If you need anything..."

Sam was very surprised considering his dad had warned him away from her. Andy looked nervously between them. "Thank you ma'am, sir. I umm..."

A nurse coming in interrupted anything else she would've said. Sam's parents slipped out but he stayed by her side. "You hungry?"

She was, having missed dinner and breakfast. "Yeah but you don't..."

He gave her a pointed look. "What would you like?"

She shrugged. "Surprise me."

He smiled and squeezed her hand. "Ok. I'll be back."

He came back twenty minutes later and the food smelt amazing. She was surprised that he brought her favorite meal. He loved the look she was giving. "Nash told me." She smiled and sent a mental hug to her best friend. Sam laid out the food and pulled up a chair. "Anything good on TV?"

She had it on but wasn't paying attention. "I don't know." She passed the remote over. "It's all yours."

They ate, watched TV, and talked for a while. Her friends showed up after shift. He stood by her bed. "I can come back later if you want."

She wanted him to come back so she nodded. "If you want to, I'd like that." As he was stepping away she grabbed his hand and squeezed. "Thank you, for everything."

He squeezed her hand back and nodded. "See you later."

Sam stopped by the station to do a little work. He paid her a visit later that night and brought her dessert since her friends brought her dinner. He also picked up some flowers even though her room was already wall to wall. He had no idea what to get, definitely didn't want to get roses because he didn't want to freak her out. He found a beautiful bouquet of Tulips so he grabbed them and a stuffed bear in a cop uniform. He knew it was a little cheesy but it was _cute. Oh. God._ He smiled and shook his head as he paid for the things he picked up.

His hand was raised to knock when he heard two voices; Andy and Traci. He loved the sound of her laugh. "Traci! Inappropriate!"

Traci laughed too. "Sweetie, the only thing inappropriate about Swarek is how good he looks in his jeans. Damn. If dark and broody were my type Steve Peck wouldn't have a chance."

Both women laughed and Andy said. "Oww! Don't make me laugh so hard. At least you have a chance with Steve. You should see the way Sam's parents looked at me."

Traci felt for her friend. "You are a great person Andy. If his parents can't see that it's their loss. Sam really likes you, don't write him off."

She shook her head as she looked at her hands. "It's not that easy for me. Your son's girlfriend having a child is a lot easier to deal with than your son's girlfriend's parents being murders and addicts. He's...such a sweet guy, exactly the kind of man I want to be with but he's out of my league."

Traci shook her head. "No way sweetie. There's no such thing. You just wait, Sam will ask you out. "

He felt bad about eavesdropping so he knocked as he was walking in. "You decent McNally?"

Her mouth dropped open when she saw him. "Wow. Umm...what..."

He smiled as he put the flowers in the window and handed her the bear. "I know you've got a lot but you can never have enough flowers. Or at least that's what I've heard. And the bear, well I know it's probably a little cheesy but..."

Andy shook her head. "No. It's great. They're both great." She hugged the bear with a big smile. "Thank you."

The smile he gave her was her favorite; genuine and full of dimples. "You're welcome."

Traci giggled at both of them. "Ok you two I need to get home to Leo. I'm sure he's driving my mom crazy." She hugged Andy. "Let me know when the doctor is sending you home tomorrow."

She nodded and hugged her back. "Thank you."

Sam waited until Traci left. "Home?"

Andy smiled and nodded. "An apartment. Found one a week ago and..." She shrugged.

He flashed another beautiful smile. "That's great Andy." He pulled the chair that Traci had been in closer to the bed. "Tell me about it."

She cuddled the bear closer. "It's on Bloor, used to be a toilet factory." They both chuckled. "It's a studio. Nicest place I've had in a while though. You should come see it once I finish decorating it." She froze when she realized what she said. "I mean...umm...I..."

Sam gently took her hand. "I'd really like that."

He loved her pink tinted cheeks and the shy look. "Ok."

They talked for a while. "Do you know when your doctor is coming?" She shook her head. "If you want, if Nash is busy, I could pick you up."

She had real life butterflies. Her apartment was nowhere near ready for Sam to see but Traci would probably be at work. "Ok. Thank you."

Sam stayed for another hour before he went home. The next day Andy's doctor came after breakfast and said he would be ready to release her by lunch. It just happened to be a busy day and Traci couldn't make it so she called Sam. He gladly picked her up.

Sam helped her carry all of her gifts up to her apartment. She stood at the door, nervous. "You can just leave everything there. I'll umm...I'll get it all inside."

He'd had a feeling this would happen. "It's too much for you to carry in by yourself." He could see she was nervous so he reached out and caressed her cheek. "I don't care what is or what isn't on the other side of that door ok? You don't have to hide anything from me."

She closed her eyes at the feeling of their skin touching. She nodded as she unlocked her door. "Thank you for helping."

Sam passed her a few things then grabbed a handful and they carried it all inside. To say it was sparsely furnished would be pushing it. He could see the nervous look she was throwing him but it was hard to hide his surprise.

He took the flowers to the kitchen while she walked to what was probably her bathroom. He snuck a peek in her fridge and it was pretty empty. When she came back in he said. "It's a nice place."

She knew he was trying to recover from earlier. "No need to lie sir." He gave her a look. "You deserve sir right now." He chuckled. "It's not much but it's a start."

He walked over to where she was standing by the sofa. "I'm not lying." He was too close and she was starting to shift around. His voice lowered an octave or two. _"One day you're going to stop calling me sir even when I'm in trouble." _ He stepped a little closer and reached out for her. "It's a great start and when you're ready to bring the rest in I can help." He shrugged and smiled a little devilishly. "I do have a truck after all."

Sam's closeness took her breath away; his smell, his warmth, his _everything. _ She loved every second she spent with him but knew it was all short lived. He would come to his senses and realize his parents were right about her.

She breathlessly said. "I noticed." She really stopped breathing when he closed the very small gap and cupped her face. _"Sam?"_

He smiled softly and leaned in, his lips hovering over hers. _"Yes?"_

Her eyes closed and she felt his warmth radiating. _"What are you doing?" _

He brushed his nose across hers and before he kissed her he whispered. _"Kissing you."_

Their lips met and she wrapped her good arm around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close as they slowly kissed. Andy could feel it in her toes; she'd never had a man make her feel like that. Sam's heart was beating like it never had before. He had imagined what kissing her might feel like but none of that compared to the real thing.

Andy finally pulled away and stepped back. "Sam, we can't." She wrapped her arms around herself as she shook her head. "We...we shouldn't be doing this."

He missed her already. "Why not?"

She looked up at him. "We're too different. Our worlds are too different. I could never fit in yours."

He stepped back into her space. "Andy, we live in the same world." He took her hands in his. "My parents would love you if they got to know you." He put her hands on his chest and she could feel his heart pounding wildly. "Tell me you don't feel it too. You tell me that and I won't bother you again."

She began to cry. "I can't. I can't tell you that but..."

He smiled and cupped her face again. "A chance. Just give us a chance. I won't hurt you Andy."

She closed her eyes at his touch again. He was always so gentle. After some time she finally nodded and he took her in his arms again, held her close. Sam ordered take out while she took a shower. She didn't have a TV yet but she did have a radio so they let that play in the background while they ate and talked. Sam left smiling like a fool and Andy went to sleep happier than she had been in a while.


	3. Chapter 3

Andy got a week and a half off for her injury and when she came back she was assigned to the D's. Sam and Steve had been working downstairs on a big case and Frank gladly loaned out Andy. He pulled into the lot with a smile on his face.

He'd seen her the night before; they'd had dinner at her place. She had reluctantly agreed to let him buy her a housewarming present so he bought her a bed. He had it delivered and put together.

_Once he got off work he took her to buy sheets and stuff. "You know you're in trouble right?"_

_Sam kept an arm wrapped around her as they walked through the store. "Don't know why."_

_She elbowed him. "Sam! The bed."_

_He kissed her temple. "You said I could get you a present, you didn't put a size or price limit on it. Besides, you need a bed. That sofa is not that comfortable."_

_She stopped walking and he looked down, a huge smile gracing her lips. "Thank you." She kissed his cheek. "You're a very sweet man."_

After they found everything she needed they stopped at the grocery store to get things for dinner. He wanted to pick her up for work the next morning but he had to go to HQ before he went to 15. He knew she probably had already had a coffee but he bought her one anyway and a chocolate chip muffin. He walked into 15 and headed for the office they were borrowing. He stopped in his tracks when he saw his mother sitting with Andy.

Andy was surprised to find she was assigned to help Sam and Steve. After Parade she went to the office to wait on one of them to show. Sam's mother walked in a few minutes after she sat down. "Sam's not here ma'am."

Elizabeth Swarek smiled warmly at Andy. "I know. I came to see you. Today's your first day back?"

Andy almost lost the little breakfast she had she was so nervous. "Umm. Yes ma'am."

Elizabeth Swarek had never really had any issues with the young woman. Just like any other mother she worried about her son. "I doubt you remember this but I was one of the officers that responded and took you to the hospital that night." Andy shook her head. If she had known, she'd forgotten. "I'm really sorry that you had to go through all of that Andy. You're probably the strongest, bravest person I know."

"But you don't want me dating your son." Andy said.

Sam's mom smiled. "I can see why my son likes you. Truthfully, no mother will ever think a woman will be good enough for her son. But I like who he is with you. Sam's always been the serious one, worked hard, worried about everyone else but with you it's different, _he_ is different. My husband and I only want what's best for him and if he decides that being with you is what he wants then we're happy for him. We would like for you to come to our house with Sam for dinner on Sunday. It's a family tradition; no matter how busy we are we always eat together on Sunday."

Andy was floored at the invitation. She had not expected that from his mother. "I'll umm...I'll talk to Sam about it."

Sam walked in. "We'll be there." He kissed his mother's cheek and walked over to Andy. "Good morning." He kissed her cheek and sat her coffee and muffin down in front of her. "How do you feel?"

She kissed his cheek and smiled. "Great. Thank you."

Sam looked back to his mom. "We'll definitely be there mom."

She knew that was her cue. "We look forward to it." She shook hands with Andy. "I'm glad you're back and feeling better."

Andy felt like she could breathe for the first time since his mother sat down. "Thank you ma'am."

As happy as Sam was about his mother's invitation to Andy now it made him have to speed up when he was going to ask her out on a real date. There was no way he wasn't going to take her out before she was subjected to his family.

He waited until after lunch. "Are you off on Thursday?" She nodded. "I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me Wednesday night."

Andy looked around to make sure no one could see them and she leaned in, kissing him softly. "Yes."

He chuckled and pulled her back to him. "Feel free to say yes like that any time."

She giggled as she brushed her nose across his. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He raised an eyebrow. "Me meeting your family."

He laughed a little. "I more worried about running you off. I am related to Peck remember?"

Andy giggled and swatted him. "Be nice."

Like he knew they were talking about him Steve walked in. "Good to see you back Andy."

She smiled and waved a little. "Thank you sir."

He laughed and took a seat across from her. "Steve. Please." She nodded once.

For lunch Traci paid her a visit, bringing everyone lunch. She and Steve made eyes at each other the whole time while Andy and Sam made fun of them. By the end of the day Steve finally asked her out. Gail teased both of them that night at the Penny. Andy was surprised when Sam came over to the rookie table.

Sam had had enough of the white shirts; he needed time with Andy so he walked over to her table. "Hey! How are you feeling?"

She smiled a little shyly. "Hey! I'm ok. It still hurts a little." She shrugged.

He'd been shot before so he could relate. "If you get tired and you want to go just let me know. Ok?"

She wrapped an arm around him. "Thank you."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. "Anytime."

They stayed another hour and Sam drove her home. He walked her upstairs and they had coffee before he went home. Wednesday came pretty quickly and Andy was excited. Traci helped her pick out an outfit. She was still wearing a sling for her shoulder. She wanted to wear a spaghetti strap dress but was nervous about it. Traci convinced her to go for it so she picked a dark blue one and sandals. They were to leave after work so she packed up everything she'd need and took it with her.

Sam knocked on her door that morning and had a big smile for her. "Morning."

She kissed him slowly. "Morning." She ran her hand up his chest. "You look great."

He grazed his lips across her jawline. "You too."

He took her bag and they walked out to his truck. As far as Andy was concerned the day drug by. She was still on desk and it was a slow day. When end of the day finally came she happily left the desk and headed straight for the locker room. Traci had already come in and Andy was thankful because she was going to need some help.

Her shower took a little longer than normal because it was difficult to wash her hair. She got dressed and Traci zipped it up for her. Traci whistled and giggled. "You're going to drive that poor man crazy."

Andy turned around looking nervous. "Do you think I really look ok?"

Gail appeared out of nowhere. "You look beautiful Andy. Take it easy on my cousin tonight." She flashed a sincere smile before she disappeared.

Sam was standing outside of the locker rooms waiting with the guys. He huffed when Gail appeared. "It's just Icy."

Gail was happy for both of them but couldn't help teasing him. "I told her no one would blame her if she changed her mind, come to her senses."

Traci walked out and shoved her out of the way. "Good thing no one asked you."

Sam perked up as Traci walked out, hoping that meant Andy was close behind and she was. Their eyes locked and both smiled big. Andy walked over and stopped in front of him. Sam had changed from jeans and a red t-shirt to black pants and a white button up.

She chewed on her bottom lip as she ran her hands up his chest. Speaking quietly she said. "You look great. Very sexy."

He chuckled and gripped her hips lightly, pulling her to him. "You look pretty amazing too." He kissed her cheek. "Gorgeous."

Oliver watched as they stood staring at each other. He clapped his hands and said. "Ok you two! Get out of here. Go have fun."

Sam led her out to his truck and they drove to a Japanese steakhouse. Andy had a great time watching the cooks on the Hibachi. She even talked Sam into trying Saki.

The face he made made her snort with laughter. "I think I'll stick with beer or scotch. That was gross."

Andy was still laughing when she kissed him. "Thank you for trying it."

He chugged down half of his beer. "Ugh. You're lucky you're cute." They finished dinner and he said. "Want to get dessert at Johnny's?" He knew it was her favorite ice cream shop and wasn't surprised when she nodded excitedly.

They walked the three blocks to Johnny's. Andy could never remember a time in her life when she was so happy. She stopped walking and Sam turned to look at her. "You ok?"

She stepped up to him and put her hands on his chest. "I'm great." She kissed him softly. "I'm really happy Sam. Thank you."

He pulled her closer and brushed his nose across hers. "I'm happy too." They kissed for a minute before they continued their walk. Andy teased him horribly when he got two scoops of Pistachio. "Nobody eats that."

He chuckled and took a big bite. "I do. You should try it." After a few minutes she finally gave in then ended up eating most of his too. He laughed as they walked back to his truck. "You've been spending too much time with Shaw but again you're lucky you're cute."

Halfway back to his truck Andy stopped walking and Sam felt her shaking. When she dropped her ice cream he was really concerned. Following her line of sight he saw her watching a man across the street.

Andy's heart stopped when she saw him. _How could he be out of prison?_ She choked out. _"Oh. My God."_

She felt Sam shaking her. "Andy! Sweetheart." She finally took her eyes off the man and looked up at Sam. "Hey! Where'd you go? Are you ok?"

She blinked a few times then looked back across the street and shook her head. "How did he get out?"

Sam looked over and saw the man again. "Who?" Andy kept her eyes on the guy. "Is that him?" He knew it had to be the foster father that killed her brother. She nodded and he wrapped her up in his arms. "Come on." He took one last look and watched the man disappear into the building.

He took her home and when she asked him to stay he didn't hesitate. She clearly didn't need to be alone and he was glad they had the next day off. She was quite for the next few days and he was considering canceling dinner with his family.

They were eating breakfast before work Saturday when he brought it up. "So I was thinking we could postpone dinner for a week or whatever."

She put on her best smile and shook her head. "No. I don't want to disappoint your mom. I'm ok." She took his hand. "Really."

He could tell she wasn't being truthful but he let it go. "Ok."

Sunday came and Andy was late. Sam was getting worried because she wouldn't answer her phone. He tried her for a fifth time and the sound of her voice scared him. She sounded broken; he smiled at his parents and stepped into the other room. "Andy, sweetheart what's wrong? Where are you?"

She was practically hysterical. "How? Tell me how does he get to live and get to be free when Josh doesn't?"

Sam had been afraid this would going to happen. "I wish I had the answers darling." He stepped back in the doorway and motioned for Steve. "Tell me where you are. I can help."

Andy was looking at the man that left her all alone. "I'm sorry Sam." She sniffed. "You're such a good man. You deserve better." She hung up before he could say anything else.

Steve could tell it was bad. "What's wrong?"

Sam whispered. "Call Tony and have him trace Andy's phone. Now." Gail had made her way over. "Not now Gail."

She joked a lot but she could tell something was wrong. "Let me help."

He looked into the other room. "Andy's in trouble."

She nodded. "Whatever it takes."

He looked at their parents who were starting to look concerned. Sam stepped back into the kitchen. "Andy had to borrow a car from a friend and it broke down. I'm going to go help her."

Steve nodded and hitched his thumb over his shoulder. "I'm going to give him a hand and Gail's going to keep Andy company while we fix the car."

James didn't get to where he was for no reason. He knew they were all lying about something but all he said was. "Ok. Let us know if we can help."

Sam thanked his dad and they left. As they were climbing in his truck Steve called Tony Ramirez, their tech guy. "I need you to trace a number." He rattled off the number and waited.

Sam turned his truck towards Johnny's. Maybe she was where they saw him the other night. Minutes later Steve confirmed it. Sam just hoped they weren't too late.

Gail was worried about her best friend. "Sam, what's going on?"

He kept his eyes on the road. "When we were out Wednesday night she saw the man that killed her brother."

He could see the surprise. "Brother? Andy had a brother?"

He nodded and sighed. "She...the foster father was beating her. Josh was older and he stepped in. The guy beat him to death, went to prison. God." He scrubbed his hand over his face. "He did 20 years. I guess they thought that was enough."

Steve cursed. "Justice System my ass. He never should've been let out."

They pulled up to the building. "I just hope we're not too late." They ran up the stairs to his apartment and the door was open and the place was empty. "Shit Steve! Call Tony again." It was still pinging as in the building. They ran back downstairs and saw a back door open to an alley. When they stepped into the alley they found a door open to the warehouse next to them.

They slowly made their way in and found Andy standing in front of a guy with a gun pointed at him. Somehow she had managed to bound and gag him.

Sam walked around so he was standing beside her. "Andy?" It took a minute but she finally looked up at him. "Hey." She was sobbing but her hand was steady which scared him a little. "Give me the gun sweetheart."

Jack was trying to yell around the gag and it drew her attention back to him. "He doesn't deserve to live Sam. He took the only family I had left."

He couldn't deny that the world would be better off without him. "Maybe he doesn't but you don't want to have to live with this. This is not you."

She had her eyes on the guy. "It's in my blood Sam. If my parents can do it then why not me?"

He motioned for Steve and Gail to go around to the guy. He knew he could talk Andy out of it. He put his hand on her arm. "I know you and it's not in you. I can't even begin to imagine how you feel. I know I would do anything if I lost Sarah or my parents or Gail or Steve." He started to slowly lower her arm. "Come on sweetheart. This isn't you."

Gail and Steve had the gag off and the guy was saying all kinds of things to egg her on. Sam turned to Jack and growled. "Leave now or I swear to God I will lose my badge making sure you don't walk out of here."

Steve put a tighter hold on him and followed with. "And make sure you get the hell out of Toronto. Tonight."

He didn't doubt that the dark headed man would follow through. He nodded and ran out of the building. Andy collapsed into Sam's arms and sobbed. Gail stayed with her while Sam brought his truck around. Steve drove them to Andy's and Sam carried her upstairs. He put Andy in bed and Gail stayed with her while he called his parents.

He did his best to assure them nothing was wrong. "Everything's fine, it's just the car is in worse shape than I thought. I'm sorry mom. We'll do it again next weekend, I promise."

She could read her son like a book and knew something was wrong but let it go. "Ok. Love you. Say hi to Andy for us."

He looked back to her bed and nodded. "I love you guys and I will." He took a minute before he walked back to her. Gail got up so he could sit down. "Andy?"

She looked up at him and he'd never seen someone so torn. "You don't have to stay Sam. I'll never be able to repay you for what you did but..." She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I'm...I'm not good for you."

Sam climbed in bed with her. "You are a strong, brave, beautiful woman and I'm lucky to have you in my life. None of us are perfect Andy and I know that I would do anything to get justice for someone I care about."

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "You deserve better."

He smiled a little and caressed her cheek. "I don't want better. I want you."

Andy couldn't help but giggle a little. She cupped his face and shook her head. "You're crazy Sam Swarek."

He nodded and put his hands over hers. "Crazy about you."

She leaned in and kissed him. "Thank you. Thank you for saving me today and for...for just...being you. I don't know what I did to get so lucky."

He pulled her into a tender kiss. Steve and Gail smiled as they watched their friends. Gail nudged Steve and said. "I think our work here is done."

He put her in a head lock and pulled her out the door. "I agree."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Some may not think what Andy reveals about herself in this chapter is realistic but I believe it is. Considering her life growing up, trust would be a big thing for her. Anyway, to all reviewers (regulars and new comers) thank you for dropping a few lines and letting me know how you feel. I don't always say it but I DEFINITELY do appreciate it. I hope you all enjoy this.**_

Sam was thankful that Gail and Steve were family. Neither spoke a word of what happened that day. Once Andy found out that Jack had in fact left town she slowly returned to her old self. Andy could never thank Sam and the others enough for helping her _and_ not telling anyone else. She knew she had a great man in her life and great friends too.

A few days passed and they were riding into work together. She squeezed his hand a little and said. "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

He glanced over as he drove. "I don't know. What did you have in mind?"

She smiled big and shrugged. "Maybe a home cooked meal at my place?"

His stomach growled at the thought and he nodded. "Sounds like a date to me."

He watched as she practically bounced in her seat. "Great."

Andy had a few surprises for Sam. She had finally finished furnishing her apartment the day before. Gail and Traci had taken her to a consignment shop where she found decorations, a newer sofa, a coffee table and a nice dining room set. The shop even delivered it all for her. She was really excited to show off her place and cook for him.

The night she asked him she put the lasagna together when she got home to save some time. Traci dropped her off after shift and she ran upstairs. She had asked Sam to come over at 7:00 so that gave her two hours to get ready. She wanted time to get everything ready, to set the mood. She cut up everything for the salad, prepared the garlic bread, put candles out, turned on some soft music, and then it was time to get ready.

She was finally out of her sling and wanted to wear something really sexy for Sam. She did a little clothes shopping while she had been out with Traci and Gail and bought a plum strapless dress. She even splurged a little and bought some new lingerie.

She timed getting ready perfectly. She was walking out of her bathroom when she heard a knock at her door. As she looked through the peep hole Sam looked up and smiled as if he knew she was looking. Andy took a deep breath and opened the door. A small gasp escaped as she took him in; black jeans, a dark purple button up, and black boots.

"Hi!" She said shyly. "You look great."

She watched as his eyes slowly wandered over her. "You look great too." He stepped closer and put his hands on her hips.

Andy always felt a surge of electricity when he touched her and tonight was no different. She closed the small gap and kissed him deeply. Sam snaked his arms around her and held her tight as they kissed.

She reluctantly pulled back. "Wow." She let out a breathless giggle. "You're something else."

Sam chuckled as he kissed her exposed neck. "Now you know how I feel."

Andy took his hand. "Come on in." He smiled as she led him inside. He couldn't believe the change; he had just been there two days ago. "Surprise."

He pulled her against him as they walked around. "Wow. When did you do all of this?"

She was beaming when she said. "Gail and Traci helped me. Had the big stuff delivered yesterday. Do you really like it?"

He nodded. "Do you?"

He could see the happiness radiating off her as she looked around. "Feels like a home."

The smell of dinner had assaulted him as soon as she opened the door. "What smells so good?" He nuzzled her neck. "Besides you of course."

She swatted him playfully. "My _sort of_ famous lasagna. I hope you like that." She actually had checked ahead of time with Steve and Gail.

He hadn't been that hungry until she said that. "It's actually my favorite."

She led him over to the kitchen. "I may have heard that somewhere. Would you like a drink? I have scotch, wine, and beer. And of course water if you don't want any of that."

He knew she didn't drink much so he said. "I'll have whatever you're having."

Andy poured both of them a little scotch and a glass of wine. He eyed her carefully as he sipped the scotch. He could tell it was expensive. "You didn't have to do all of this. Pizza would have been fine."

She played with her wine glass as she said. "I've had very few people in my life that were there because they wanted to be. That would do things for me without wanting something in return. You saved me the other day and...and I just..." She spoke quietly. "I've never had a man make me feel the way you do."

His heart was thudding as he slowly walked around the bar to her. He could tell she was nervous as he leaned in and whispered. _"How do I make you feel?"__  
_  
He barely heard her as she whispered. _"Safe."__  
_  
He cupped her face and titled her head up. _"You'll always be safe with me Andy."__  
_  
She turned to him and stared into his eyes. "I...I want..."

He could see she was fighting some war. "Tell me sweetheart. I'll do anything you want."

She looked up and said. "I want _you._"

He didn't have to ask what she meant; he could see it in her eyes. "Are you sure?" She nodded and he turned off the oven then led her over to her bed. "If you change your mind at any time, you gotta tell me ok?"

She pulled him into a deep kiss and wrapped her arms tightly around him. His hands went to her back and held her tightly against him as they kissed passionately. He smelled really good and Andy knew he never wore cologne, he never had to. There was just something about him and it drove her crazy. Her hands slid to his chest and started unbuttoning his shirt. She gasped at the growl he let out when her hands touched his bare chest. It made the raging fire inside of her explode. She had his shirt off and flying across her room in seconds.

He couldn't help the chuckle that slipped out. "I'm not going anywhere sweetheart."

She blushed and hid her face as she kissed his neck and shoulders. "You're kind of perfect you know."

Sam laughed and gently pulled her back. "Far from it." He kissed her softly. "Are you ok?" She nodded a little. "You seem nervous. You don't have to be nervous with me. I won't hurt you."

He had proven in the last few weeks to be the most gentle man she knew. Her nerves had nothing to do with him. "Sam, I need to tell you something."

He brushed some hair away from her face. "Ok."

She began to chew on her bottom lip. "I umm...I've never...umm..."

She looked up and he understood. "Ever?" She shook her head. "And you want to now? With me?"

She could see his uncertainty and stepped back. "I...Oh god...I'm...sorry." She made her way to where she threw his shirt. "You...I should've told you first. You don't...want..." She dropped his shirt on the bed and practically ran to her bathroom.

He stood momentarily stunned; this gorgeous, brave woman wanted _him_ and he froze. "Andy!" He trotted over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Andy, it's not what you think. Ok?" He tried the door and was surprised that it wasn't locked. He walked in and found her leaning against the sink. "Hey." He put his hands on her shoulders. "Talk to me."

She kept her back to him and her head down. "You probably think something is wrong with me." She could see him raise an eyebrow. "Being 22 and still..."

He kissed her bare neck. "I don't think anything is wrong with you. But why haven't you?"

She finally looked up, locked eyes with him in the mirror. "Because I've never trusted anyone enough before." 

He turned her around slowly. "Andy." He really had no idea what to say so he didn't. He walked backwards and led her out of the bathroom. "You trust me?" She nodded as he linked their fingers together. "We're going to go back to the kitchen, have a drink or two, eat dinner, talk, and whatever happens, happens. I'm not going anywhere tonight unless you want me to."

She smiled and let him lead them back out to the bedroom area. Sam grabbed his shirt as she walked back to the kitchen and turned the oven back on. Luckily the lasagna was almost finished anyway. By the time they finished putting the salad together and cooking the garlic bread it was ready.

Sam set the table while she brought the food over. "This looks and smells really good."

She had to learn pretty early how to cook. It was the one thing about herself she _was_ confident about. "I really hope you like it."

Sam loved lasagna; it was his family's Friday night meal for as long as he could remember. He took a big bite and moaned. "_This_..." He pointed at it with his fork. "...is the best lasagna I have _ever _had." She opened her mouth to argue that there was no way and he nodded. "Seriously but don't tell my mom I said that."

They both laughed and she nodded. "Ok. I'm really glad you like it."

They talked, laughed, and flirted through dinner. When they finished eating Sam poured both of them glasses of wine and led her over to her sofa. "It really does look amazing." He waved around her apartment. "It's beautiful."

It was the first place Andy really felt like she belonged in. "If I ever get to have children, our home will be the happiest home ever. Every place I lived was...sad and...gloomy. I want bright colors and big furniture."

Sam watched her eyes dance. "So you want children one day?"

She nodded, looking a little dreamy. "I never really thought I would when I was growing up. I couldn't imagine having a child living like I did. Then I realized that they wouldn't, that I could and would give them the life I didn't have." She watched as Sam nodded. "What about you?"

He shrugged and sipped his wine. "I guess I never really thought about it before. I mean I'm an uncle, my sister has two kids. Oliver and Frank's kids call me Uncle Sammy but maybe, one day."

Realizing it probably wasn't the best topic to talk about this early on she said. "Does your sister live here?"

He smiled a little as he thought about her. "No. Sarah and her husband Scott live in St. Catharines. She's a teacher and he's a cop. She doesn't come to Toronto much." He cleared his throat and let out a long sigh. "She met Scott when she was in high school, we're five years apart. Anyway, they fell in love, were inseparable. Our parents didn't approve though because he was always getting in trouble. Anyway, Sarah ran off when she turned 17 and then they got married the next year. It took a few years and my nephew Josh to get them back together."

She understood a little better now. "How long ago was that?"

He quickly added it up. "Fifteen years." He thought about it a second longer. "Yeah. Fifteen. Josh is ten and they have a little girl, Katie, she's seven. Scott became a cop so Sarah could go to college. My parents love him now. Funny how things work out." She nodded in agreement. He watched for a minute then said. "Wanna dance?"

She blushed and shrugged a little. "I don't really know how."

He reached out for her hand. "I just want an excuse to hold you." He stood up and pulled her up too. "Come on."

She'd had slow music playing quietly since she got home. Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. Andy snaked her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

She sighed and closed her eyes as they slowly swayed to the music. "This is really nice."

He buried his face in her hair. "Mmm. Hmm."

They stayed like that through several songs. Andy looked up and caressed his cheek before she kissed him softly. "I'm glad you came over tonight."

He smiled as his eyes slowly wandered over her face. He whispered. _"You're a beautiful woman."_ She started to hide her face. _"Don't do that. You don't have to hide from me."_

She couldn't breathe; he was just so perfect and made her feel like no one ever had. _"Sam."_ It came out breathy.

He pulled her hair loose and ran his fingers through it as it fell around her shoulders. _"Ridiculously beautiful."_

Sam's knuckles lightly grazed the back of her neck as he played with her hair. She shivered and goose bumps popped up. In college she'd heard her friends talk about feeling like this. Now she understood what they meant. He had amazing hands, not something she'd ever paid attention to on a man before. Between the years of car repairs and gun use his fingers were calloused and she found it incredibly sexy.

She sighed as his fingertips wandered over her bare shoulders, neck and back. She sighed out. _"That feels really good." _She whimpered a little when his lips touched her neck. _"Oh. God."_

He had never felt like this with a woman before. He was so caught up in her. His hands slid up her back and slowly pulled down the zipper of her dress. He whispered in her ear. _"I want to make love to you Andy."_

Andy shivered again as his lips and teeth gently nipped at her neck. Her mouth went dry and all she could do was nod as her fingers unbuttoned his shirt for the second time. His fingers ran down the middle of her back as he slid her dress off. He groaned as it slid to the floor and he saw what she had on; black lace and satin panty and bra set.

She smiled as she watched his eyes wander over her. "Umm..." Her hands fell to her side as she saw his dark eyes look back up at her. "Do you like it?"

He nodded as she turned in a circle letting him see the whole thing. "Very much."

She helped him out of his pants and he walked her backwards to the bed. Andy giggled as they fell back. Sam hovered over her as she cupped his face, she could see the question. "I want this Sam, with you. You make me happy and I trust you."

He smiled, his dimples flashing. "You make me happy too."

Sam made Andy feel things she never thought possible as they made love. He was sweet and gentle always making sure she was ok. Sam had never heard more beautiful sounds than the ones that she made. Andy held him tightly as he slowly moved inside of her.

"_Oh! God! Sam!"_ He could feel her tightening around him. _"I...I...I'm..."_

He held her tight and whispered. _"Shh. It's ok sweetheart. It's ok."_

She cried out as her body shook. Sam held her and kissed her neck as her breathing returned to normal. "That was...god Sam. You are...wow." He chuckled as he kissed her. _"You're_ _amazing."_ She breathed out.

He kissed her deeply as he began to slowly move again. "You're so damn beautiful."

They made love several times during the night. Andy woke the next morning draped over Sam. She giggled a little as she remembered the night before. He truly was perfect. She cuddled back against him and she jumped a little when he started to play with her hair.

She kissed his chest. "Morning."

Sam cupped her face and pulled her up to him kissing her deeply. "Morning." He watched her as she watched him. "You ok?"

She chewed on her lip as she nodded. "Great. Perfect. You?"

He rolled them over so he was on top of her. "Perfect too."

They made love again and he coaxed her out of bed with promises of pancakes after their shower. Andy finally made it to the Swarek's for Sunday dinner. Much to her delight Traci and Leo were going too, the Peck's being part of the family and Steve having invited them. Andy had confessed to Traci what had happened in the warehouse and she was fully prepared in case she was asked about her car.

Sam held Andy's hand tightly as the introductions were made. Both could see the recognition of her last name but no comments were made. Steve and Gail's parents weren't half bad. Mr. Peck being the Deputy Chief she expected a little flaunting but he was very nice. He even took Leo out into the backyard and played basketball with him.

After a couple of hours Sam could feel Andy relax. His sister and her family were there, they got along very well. Sam grumbled when Sarah would share stories of a young Sam but he was happy they were getting along.

Sarah couldn't believe how relaxed Sam was, probably the first time she had ever seen him genuinely smile around the family. "It's a good look for you little brother."

He kept his eyes on Andy and the kids. "She's pretty amazing." He looked over to see a smug expression. "Shut up." Both laughed.

Sarah watched as her kids played with Andy. "She had a...horrible childhood but she seems to be a better person for it. If she makes you as happy as I think she does, you better not let her get away."

Their parents walked up and James said. "Son, I think this is the first time we're all in agreement. Don't let her get away."

Sam knew he was lucky to have a family like his. "I won't if I can help it."

From that day on Andy was with Sam at every Sunday dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

Six months of bliss, that's where Sam and Andy were now. She had been cut loose and was starting to feel like a real cop. Sam was busier than ever with cases. One in particular had him working long hours and had him a little grumpy.

Andy was coming out of the locker room when she saw him walking down the hall face buried in a stack of files. She'd been hoping to talk him into calling it quits early for a change but the look on his face told her that wasn't happening. He stopped walking and it just happened to be right in front of her.

Thinking he needed to hear something to make him smile she said. "I love you."

It took a second for him to realize someone was standing in front of him, much less realize it was Andy. It came out gruffly. "What?" It caught her off guard; she tried to shrug it off. "What did you say?"

She couldn't say it again; it was stuck in her throat. "I umm...I..." The hurry up look he was giving her didn't help. "Nothing. Never mind. I guess you'll be working late again?"

He scoffed and waved his stack of files. "You could say that."

She bit her lip and nodded. "Ok. Umm...make sure you eat something. Good night." She walked off, leaving him looking a little confused.

She didn't even join her friends for drinks. Normally on nights without Sam she would order take out but tonight she decided to cook. After putting the chicken enchiladas together and in the oven she went to take a shower. She had skipped one at the station hoping to talk Sam into going home.

Sam sat back at this desk with his eyes closed. He'd been working day and night for three weeks on the murder case of Jamie Brennan. He'd once been a big player on the Guns and Gangs list then he got married and got out of the life. Three weeks ago someone had killed him, his wife and their three year old daughter in a car explosion. He had entirely too many enemies to solve it right away. As he tried to clear his head he thought of his brief moment with Andy. He felt bad because he hadn't been able to see her much outside of work lately. He'd make it up to her over the weekend; take her out to dinner or something. Without realizing it he nodded off.

_Her beautiful brown eyes looking at him lovingly and a gorgeous smile on her face. "I love you."_

_He heard himself say. "What?" And it came out gruffly. "What did you say?"_

_He saw the nervous and hurt look as she says. "I_ _umm...I...Nothing. Never mind. I guess you'll be working late again?" _

He jolted awake as he heard someone yelling his name.

Andy was dressing as she heard the boom and felt her building shake. She ran out into the hall as she heard and felt more explosions. When she ran out she saw smoke billowing down the far end of her hall, where the closest fire stairs were. She had remembered to grab her phone so she called 911 as she tried to help her neighbors out.

The operator answered on the first ring. "911, what's the nature of your emergency?"

Andy tried to remain calm as she banged on doors and ushered her neighbors quickly to her apartment. "Go! I have a fire escape." She focused on the phone call. "This is Officer Andy McNally, badge number 8722. I live at 908 Bloor in the Klineman Apartments. There's been an explosion on one of the floors above me. I'm trying to get people out but we need help."

The operator was already typing away and sending fire and rescue to help. "Officer McNally help is on the way. I know you want to help the others but you need out get out too."

She had fought through the smoke and headed up the fire exit. "I can't. I have elderly neighbors upstairs. Just hurry." Andy hung up and ran up the stairs.

Sam had been leaning back in his chair when he fell asleep. Hearing someone yell his name made him jolt awake. Steve was running across the bullpen yelling his name. He jumped up and ran to the door. "What's going on?"

Steve was practically out of breath by the time he reached him. "Andy. There was an explosion at her building." Sam didn't need to hear anymore, they ran for the Sally Port and he let Steve drive. Neither man spoke as they navigated the streets to Andy's place.

Andy broke out as many windows as she could to help get the smoke out. She found Mr. and Mrs. King in their doorway. "Are you guys ok?" The elderly couple nodded and coughed. "Come on." She helped them up and guided them to the fire escape at the end of the hall. She helped a few more people get out before she collapsed. The smoke was too much and she couldn't get any further than the fire escape.

When Sam and Steve pulled up they saw the floors above her apartment were engulfed in flames and the fire department was working like crazy. Sam remembered his dream. "She told me she loved me."

Steve had just put the car in park. "What?"

He sighed and shook his head. "She told me she loved me before she left. I didn't even realize it until later. Steve..."

He knew his cousin had fallen in love with the rookie. "Stop cousin. She's tough and brave, she's fine."

They made their way through the crowd, flashing their badges. Sam did his best to scan the crowd, trying to see that head of brunette hair but he couldn't see her. They tried with all of the fire fighters and medics but no one could confirm seeing her. Their friends began slowly showing up and after a couple of hours they finally heard good news.

Sam was still walking through the crowd when he heard. "We have a 22 year old female suffering from smoke inhalation and a few minor burns." He watched as the crowd opened so they could wheel her through.

He ran to her side and her doe eyes looked up at him. He kissed her soot covered forehead. "Jesus Andy! Are you ok?" She nodded, her face covered with an oxygen mask. He watched tears roll down her cheeks. "Sweetheart, I'm' so sorry."

Caroline put her hand on Sam's shoulder. "She's going to be ok but we should get her out of here."

Sam nodded and climbed in the back with her. He held her hand as they made their way to Toronto General. He caressed her cheek and kissed her hand. "I love you too Andy. I'm really sorry about earlier."

She pulled the mask down and croaked out. _"It's ok. You were busy. I shouldn't have..." _She began coughing and he put the mask back on her.

He shook his head. "You crazy, brave, beautiful woman." He kissed her forehead again. "I love you." Her eyes crinkled in the corners as she smiled. He chuckled and kissed her hand again. Once they got her to the hospital Sam had to wait while she was checked out. Even though he had seen her, knew she was ok he still paced. Their friends showed up and kept him company until a nurse came out.

She looked around at the sea of blue. "Sam Swarek or Traci Nash?" Both stepped up and she said. "Ms. McNally can have visitors now."

Sam put his hand in the middle of Traci's back and guided her as they followed the nurse. He stood back as Traci walked over to the bed. "Hey sweetie! How are you feeling?"

She coughed a little and spoke slowly. "It's a little hard to breathe. They said I have to stay the night at least to make sure I'm ok."

Traci stayed a few more minutes then gave Andy and Sam time alone. He walked over and sat down beside her. "You sure you're ok?"

She nodded and took his hand. "I'm ok. It hurts a little but the doctor says there's no major damage."

He kissed her hand. "When Steve ran in and told me..." He swallowed hard and closed his eyes. "I...I'm sorry I haven't been around lately."

She smiled and squeezed his hand. "It's ok Sam. You've got a big case."

He shook his head as he moved closer. "That's no excuse. You told me you love me and I didn't even know it until later. If something worse had happened to you..."

She pulled him down into a kiss. "Shh." She kissed him again. "I'm ok Sam. _We_ are ok. I promise."

He lay down beside her and held her close as she fell asleep. Oliver, Frank and Steve checked on her too before they sent everyone home. Andy ended up having to spend a couple of days because the doctor was a little worried about her lungs. Sam brought all of his files to the hospital so he could be with her.

The next day Sam went to the station and then to get lunch for them. Andy started looking at his files; this case had been driving Sam crazy for weeks. She started from the beginning and by the time he made it back she was halfway through everything. Sam smiled when he walked in and found her concentrating.

He sat their food down. "Hey you. What are you doing?"

She jumped a little and looked up sheepishly. "I umm...I'm sorry. I was just...I..."

He sat beside her. "It's ok babe. I'm not getting anywhere, fresh eyes are a plus. See anything?" She nodded. He smiled big, "Really? What?"

She opened the third file she read and held it out. "Matthew Elmore. He was one of Brennan's victims and his brother Sean is a member of JMC and a military trained Munitions expert."

Sam took the file and looked it over. "Son of a bitch. How did I miss that?" He kissed her hard. "You're awesome."

Andy laughed and shook her head. "You've been working really hard Sam. Go get your guy."

Sam pulled his phone out and called Steve. "We need to pick up Sean Elmore. I think he's the one that killed the Brennan's."

Steve slapped his desk. "Good job cousin. I'll pick you up out front."

Sam looked over to Andy. "It was Andy's idea. You pick him up and let me know how it goes. I'm not leaving her."

He didn't try to argue with his cousin. "Ok. I'll keep you posted."

Sam hung up and looked back to the beautiful brunette next to him. "Ready for lunch?"

She shook her head. "You need to be there when Elmore is arrested." He shook his head and opened his mouth. Andy covered it with her finger. "Sam, I'm fine. This is a big case for you. I want you to go. Please? For me?"

He was always amazed by this woman. He kissed her softly. "Ok. I'll be back as soon as possible."

She smiled and pulled him into a deep, searing kiss. "Be careful, come back with the same scars you're leaving with."

He chuckled and nodded. "Yes ma'am." He brushed his nose across hers. "I love you."

She smiled big and said. "And I love you. Now call Steve and get out of here."

He kissed her one last time before he ran out as he called his partner. Almost ten hours later he was walking back into Andy's room. She was asleep, not a surprise since it was almost midnight. He toed off his shoes and climbed in the bed with her. Andy whimpered a little and he held her close as she wrapped herself around him. He let out a heavy sigh as he ran his hand up and down her back.

Andy knew the moment he laid down with her. _"Sam." _ She whispered. _"How did it go?"_

He kissed her temple and whispered back. _"You were right, we got him."_

She cuddled closer. _"Good."_

He kissed her temple again as he felt her drift off to sleep again. He soon followed behind her. Both were happy that the doctor released her the next afternoon. She had been getting things started with her insurance company on her apartment. In the end she lost a little to fire but most of it to water damage.

Sam drove them to his place. They hadn't really talked about living together but he knew he wanted to. He waited until they were having dinner. "What is the insurance company saying?"

She swallowed her bite of Moo Shoo Shrimp before she answered. "They said everything is covered and as far as my apartment goes I just need to find a new place. They'll cover the time that I had left on my lease."

He nodded as he took a drink of his beer. "So umm...what would you think about...maybe..." He shrugged.

Andy eyed him carefully. "What is it?"

He smiled and set his food down, moving closer to her. "Move in with me Andy or we'll find another place that can be ours. But I want to live with you. I want us to live together."

She sat her food down next to his and crawled over in his lap. "Really?" He nodded as she cupped his face. "Ok."

He picked her up and flipped them over. "Really?" Her smile blinded him as she nodded a confirmation.

She pulled him against her, wrapping her arms and legs around him. "All I want is you."

He smiled and dipped his head down to steal a kiss. "And all I want is you too."

It had been a while since they had made love. Sam had been so busy with the Brennan case that they barely saw each other outside of work. She arched into him and he growled. Andy tugged his t-shirt off and ran her hands over his chest.

She had never seen a more perfect specimen than the man hovering over her. _"I've missed you." _She whispered breathlessly. _"So much Sam."_

He slid his hands up her shirt and feathered his fingertips across her ribs. _"I've missed you too."_

Sam pulled off her tank and kissed the tops of her breasts. Andy scrunched her fingers through his hair as he placed soft kisses along her skin. He took her bra off and kissed, licked, and sucked on her breasts. Andy was gasping for air as his raspy tongue flicked across her nipples. Sam growled when she dug her nails into his back. They got in a little tussle as they tried to get each other's jeans off. Both laughed as they finally stood up and finished undressing each other.

Andy pushed Sam back down on the sofa then straddled his lap. "I love you so much Sam." She cupped his face and kissed him deeply. "Thank you for being so amazing."

Sam gritted his teeth as he buried himself inside her. "I love you too Andy." She gasped and buried her face in his shoulder. "Jesus." He kissed and lightly bit her shoulder. "You feel so good."

She nodded into his shoulder. "God Sam. You too." She slowly started to rock her hips and Sam groaned.

He held her hips as she moved, their eyes locked on each other as they made love and whispered things; _I love you. You're amazing. I've got you. Just let go._

They held each other for a while, cleaned up from dinner, and then went to bed. Andy spent her first night in _their _place in his arms. The division went in and got money together so she could replace her clothes. Andy was moved beyond words at the support from her coworkers. Traci and Gail happily took her shopping and Andy happily put in a change of address request.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Better late than never with a little McSwarek Christmas. It was pointed out that the time frame of Andy's foster father being in prison and her age were messed up. I apologize, it's a pretty busy time of year for me at work (retail and Christmas) and when editing I miss things. It was supposed to be that he was sentenced to 20 years but got out early for "good behavior". Anyways, sorry about that. ;-p**_

It's Christmas time in Toronto and all of the divisions are having a neighborhood party; Santa, presents and junk food for the kids. Somehow this year Frank managed to sucker Oliver into being Santa. Actually, more like Oliver lost a few too many hands on poker night and Santa was his only way out.

Andy talked Sam into a Christmas tree right at the beginning of the month. Her excitement over everything related to the holiday was infectious. They had their friends over for a tree decorating party and had a great time. By the time they were finished it looked like Christmas had exploded in their house.

The party for 15 Division was set for December 17th and everyone had to be there. Sam grumbled a little about sugared up kids wreaking havoc on the station but Andy could see he was excited. She had always loved Christmas even in the worst moments of her childhood. It always felt like a magical time to her.

It had been a busy shift; the city had been blanketed with five inches of snow in the last 48 hours. Andy and Oliver had worked five accidents in what turned out to be a ten hour shift. By the time they got back Oliver was late for Santa's appearance. Andy looked around for Sam but couldn't find him so she went to change. She'd been looking for Sam for a good 20 minutes now. He was supposed to be at the station but he wasn't answering his phone and wasn't in his office. She stood in line with Leo as they waited for Santa to appear.

Sam sees she's standing at the front of the line with Leo when he walks out and no one can tell it's him. He sees her looking around and he smiles, hoping that what he's about to do goes the way he hopes, _wants_ it to.

He plays the part as best he can. "Ho! Ho! Ho!" All the kids started cheering. Sam's never been one for being the center of attention but this he doesn't mind if the result is a _yes_. Frank, Steve, and Oliver are the only ones that know. He smiles under the beard as he watches Andy continue to look for him.

Leo tugs on her hand and she looks down. "Go on Aunt Andy."

She looks up and hears. "Come on young lady. Come up and tell Santa what you want for Christmas."

Andy shook her head but Leo gently pushed her. "Go Aunt Andy."

All the kids cheer as she walks up and awkwardly sits down. Sam says. "I have it on good authority that you've been good this year." Andy turns as red as a tomato. "What would you like Santa to bring you young lady?"

She had no idea why she sat down and now EVERYONE was watching as she shrugged. "I can't think of anything." She says it very quietly.

Sam can tell she's embarrassed. "Surely there is something."

Andy shakes her head. "I have everything I could need; a job I love, great friends, and especially a wonderful boyfriend. There's nothing else I need or want."

His heart melts at her sincerity. "Hmm. Maybe _he_ would like something."

He sees the dreamy smile as she says. "Sam?" She shrugs. "Maybe but he hasn't said anything."

Sam manages to get the ring out of his pocket. "Well, maybe Sam would like to make you his Mrs. Santa?"

Andy shrugs as the words register. She looks back and her mouth is hanging open. "What?"

He winked at her. "Kids would you all like to see this beautiful lady become Mrs. Santa?" All of the kids and adults start cheering. He can see she wants to hide so he says. "Andy McNally, will you marry me?"

Andy is so overwhelmed all she can do is stare at the ring Sam slid on her finger. Oliver comes walking out in costume to distract the kids. Sam smiles big at the beautiful brunette that's still in his lap. "Santa's getting a little nervous McNally."

She giggled a little. _"Sam." _ He pulled the beard down and raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?" He nods and so does she. "Yes."

It takes all he has not to ravish her right there. "Yes?" She nods again and he laughs. "Hell yeah."

Andy busts out in a fit of giggles and kisses him. "I love you."

Sam won't let this moment go by without a real kiss. They manage to sneak down the hall and into an interrogation room. As soon as the door is closed Andy pounces on him and he staggers. They kiss like crazy as they fight to get the Santa jacket off. Someone finally knocks on the door and breaks them out of it. Both are panting when they pull apart.

Andy brushed her nose across his. "It's beautiful."

He kissed her softly. "Not as beautiful as you." He watched as she blushed and hid her face. "It's true."

She looked up to his smiling face. "You really want to marry me?" He gave her a devilish smile and nodded. "I think I'm the luckiest Mrs. Santa in the world." She pulled him back to her and whispered as she kissed him. _"Never seen a Santa as sexy as mine."_

Sam laughed as they kissed. "You are something else."

Andy helped him out of the rest of the costume and they went to join the party. None of the kids seemed fazed by the fact they'd seen two Santa's. Their friends cornered them in the Parade room and Andy showed off her ring. Sam's parents came for the party and were thrilled to hear that Andy said yes.

Somehow Andy and Sam managed to get Christmas Eve and Christmas Day off, neither complained. Christmas Eve they spent a few hours with their friends before enjoying the quiet of their own home. Sam built a fire and Andy made coffee as soon as they walked in, meeting on the sofa minutes later.

She kissed his cheek as she cuddled up to him. "Love you."

He let out a content sigh and kissed her temple. "Love you too."

They sat quietly for a while, just enjoying being with each other. Andy had been thinking about it for the last few days but she wouldn't ask until she talked to Sam about it. "Babe?" He _Mmm Hmm'd. _ "I umm...I wanted to ask you about something." Sam shifted a little so he could look down at her. "I was wondering how you'd feel about me asking your dad to give me away."

A huge sweet smile spread across his face and he nodded. "He would love it. He didn't get to give Sarah away and he loves you." He kissed her softly. "He's going to say yes."

Andy smiled and curled back into him. "When do you want to get married?"

He had never thought he would much less thought about when. He played with her hair as he said. "I don't know. When were you thinking?"

Andy had imagined it many times as a little girl but she never thought it would actually happen. "I don't know. Maybe the Spring and we could do it here."

He nodded against her head. "Sounds good to me. I could get the guys to help with anything you want to do to the backyard."

She smiled into his chest. "We could save a lot of money doing it ourselves."

He frowned a little and pulled back, cupping her face. "Sweetheart, please don't worry about the money part. We can have whatever kind of wedding you want."

It was her turn to frown a little. "Sam, there's no way I'm _not_ going to worry. I still have a big chunk from the insurance money since I moved in here. I've been saving since you won't let me contribute to the house stuff so..." She sighed and looked at her hands. "Sam, this is _our_ day. I don't want anything big because that's not who we are. I just want..."

He never really thought that it would upset her that he took care of everything. "I'm sorry. It's just I was raised to take care of my family. I didn't mean to make you feel like..."

Andy stopped him with a kiss. "You didn't." She smiled sweetly and ran her thumb over his lips. "You didn't."

He nodded as he wrapped his fingers up in her hair. _"Ok."_ He whispered against her neck as he kissed and lightly nipped her. _"I don't care when or where we get married." _He kissed up her neck, across her jawline and down the other side. _"I just want to make you my wife."_

Andy gasped and sighed as he sent shivers through her. _"Sam." _She scrunched her fingers through his hair. _"Oh. God." _She moaned. _"I hope this never gets old."_

Sam chuckled as he continued to kiss and bite on her neck. "I'm in pretty good shape. I think we can keep this up for at least another fifty years."

Andy busted out in a fit of giggles as he pounced on her. "I'm good with fifty years." She managed through her fit of laughter as he tickled her. They made love on the sofa before going to bed.

Andy snuck out of bed the next morning to make Sam breakfast. When she tried to walk back into their bedroom she bumped into the doorframe and almost dropped everything.

Sam woke up missing the warm body that had been nestled against him. He heard noise in the kitchen and was about to get up when she came bumping through the door. His chuckle at her gracefulness got him a playful glare and Andy sticking her tongue out. He sat up and made room for her as she sat the tray down.

Andy smiled and kissed him. "Merry Christmas babe."

He pulled her in for a longer kiss and moaned. "Merry Christmas sweetheart." He looked around at all the food; eggs, bacon, toast, hash browns, and coffee. "This looks really good."

Andy settled in beside him and they ate. "What are we going to do until we have to go to your parents?"

He smiled and kissed her temple. "Anything you want."

She cuddled closer and kissed his chest. "I kind of like what we're doing right now." He hummed in agreement. Sam knew she was ready for him to open his presents and to open her own.

After a few minutes he said. "We could go open presents if you want." He thought it was adorable how much she was controlling herself.

Andy practically jumped out of bed. "Come on." She held out her hand and he took it. Sam let her pull him out of bed. He threw her over his shoulder and carried her downstairs. Andy laughed and squealed the whole way.

He gently sat her down on the sofa. "I could get used to this."

She swatted his butt as he walked by. "You better. If we have little Swarek's they'll probably wake us up extra early."

Not only had he never thought about getting married, he really had never thought about kids. Now all he could see were little boys and girls with dark hair, dark eyes and dimples running around.

Sam smiled at the thought. "Yeah. I could definitely get used to it."

She pulled him down on the sofa with her and kissed him passionately. "I love you."

He pinned her down on the sofa. "You keep that up and we'll _never_ make it to my parents place."

She giggled as she nipped on his neck. "Mmm. Maybe if you tell them we're working on adding to the grand children they won't mind."

Sam roared with laughter and feathered his fingers up her side. "I'm pretty sure my parents don't want to know _how_ they get them."

After a little making out she pushed on him to get him to move off her. "Time for presents." He pouted but moved anyway. Andy drug him over to the tree and pulled him down to the floor with her. Sam was not the easiest man to buy for; he never talked about wanting anything. One of the many Sunday's they'd spent with his family she got a great candid shot of him with his parents and sister; they were laughing at something his dad had said. He loved it so she had it printed in black and white then put in a nice frame. She also bought him a pair of boots that she thought he'd like and a nice bottle of scotch.

Sam smiled as he took the presents she handed him. "I umm...I'll be right back." He stole a kiss before her jumped up and she watched him trot towards the kitchen. When he disappeared she heard the door to the garage open then close quickly. Sam came back a few seconds later and called from the kitchen. "Close your eyes."

Andy did as she was asked and seconds later she felt something cold and wet on her arm. "Ahh!"

Sam chuckled as she squealed and jumped. "You can open your eyes now."

When she did she saw the most adorable puppy she had ever laid eyes on. She turned her wide doe eyes up to Sam. "Seriously?" He sat down beside her and nodded. "Oh! My God Sam!"

He ruffled the puppy's fur. "Do you like him?" She smiled brightly and nodded. "He's a Husky."

Andy had fallen in love immediately. Sam knew she would because he had as soon as he saw the big blue eyes. She practically whispered. "What's his name?"

He smiled as their fingers touched on the pup's head. "That's up to you sweetheart."

They sat cuddled up for a while playing with the puppy. "Boo."

Sam chuckled. "What?"

Andy looked up at him. "I wanna name him Boo."

He kissed the tip of her nose. "Sounds good to me."

They sat for a little longer playing with Boo then Andy picked up his presents. "Your turn."

Sam reluctantly pulled his arm from around her and took the presents. He opened everything and kissed her deeply. "Thank you. I love it all."

They cuddled back up and Andy sighed. "I love you babe. I'm really happy."

He kissed the top of her head. "I'm really happy too." He took Boo and put him on the sofa then gently pushed her back so she was lying down. Sam hovered over her and planted light kisses up her neck. "I love you too."

Andy giggled as he continued to kiss her neck. "God Sam." She scrunched her fingers through his hair. "Oh. God." She breathed out as he trailed kisses across her jaw and his hands slid up under her shirt. She was breathless when she said. _"I love it when you touch me."_

Sam growled as he pushed her shirt up and pressed himself into her. "You drive me crazy."

They made love by the Christmas tree before getting ready to go to Sam's parents for lunch. Andy had the same pictures made for the rest of his family. They exchanged presents before they ate.

Sam's mom opened the picture and smiled. "I love it but there's something wrong with it."

Andy went into immediate panic. She had just seen the picture the night before. "Oh. No. What?"

Sam saw the wink his mom threw him before she said. "You dear. You're missing from the picture."

Andy blushed and smiled. "Oh. Well, they'll be pictures from the wedding so..."

Both of Sam's parents perked up at the mention of the big day. Sam's dad clapped him on the shoulder. "Have you guys picked a date yet?"

Sam looked to Andy and both shook their heads. He nodded to her and she smiled before she looked to his dad. "There was something I wanted to ask you though sir." James nodded. "I was umm...I..." Sam gently squeezed her hand. "I was wondering if maybe you would give me away."

To say he was shocked would be an understatement. "Really?" Andy nodded shyly. "I'd be honored to."

Andy walked around the table and hugged him. "Thank you."

The rest of the day they spent sitting in the living room talking and watching movies. Andy excused herself and went upstairs to the bathroom. As she was walking out she was pulled into a room and the door closed.

Sam covered her mouth so everyone wouldn't hear her squeal. _"Shh!" _ He pulled her over to his bed and pulled her down.

Andy pushed on him. _"Sam! We can't! Not in your parent's house! Especially not after I just asked your dad to give me away!"_

He sucked on her pulse point causing her to moan. "Sweetheart, it wouldn't be the first time I've been caught making out with a girl in my room."

She gasped a little and swatted him. "_Not_ helping your case Swarek." She let out a giggle as his fingers fluttered up her sides.

He growled when she arched into him. _"Where's your sense of adventure?"_

Andy opened her mouth to speak when there was a loud knock. "Samuel James Swarek, this door will open in two seconds."

Andy shoved him off her and jumped up as the door opened. Sarah was on the other side laughing. "You're so busted."

Sam threw a pillow at her. "Thanks a lot sis." Sarah threw an apologetic look to Andy before she walked out. Sam opened his mouth and Andy held up her hand stopping him before she walked out. His head dropped and he groaned before he followed her back downstairs.

They joined everyone else in the living room again and Andy nudged him hard in the side as he pulled her close. She whispered. _"You are in soo much trouble when we get home."_

He tried to look apologetic but it didn't work. _"Come on sweetheart. No one knows but Sarah."_

Sam's mom could tell something was going on and since she knew her son pretty well she couldn't resist. "Have fun showing Andy your room son?"

Andy hid her face and he chuckled. "Sorry mom."

Everyone laughed as Andy moved to the other side of the sofa. Sarah was really enjoying embarrassing Sam even if it was at the expense of Andy. "Looks like little brother might be sleeping in the dog house tonight."

Andy giggled and said. "We actually even have a dog house. Sam bought me a puppy for Christmas." She showed off the pictures she'd taken with her phone.

It didn't take long before Sam was beside her again and they were cuddled up. They stayed a few hours then went home to finish out Christmas at their home. They had fun taking Boo for his first walk together.


	7. Chapter 7

On New Year's Eve they finally picked a date. Sam asked Steve to be his Best Man and then asked Jerry, Frank, and Oliver to be his Groomsmen. Andy asked Traci to be her Maid of Honor while Gail, Noelle, and Sarah were Brides Maids.

Andy wanted simple and when she found the ivory satin strapless dress she was in love. It was simple, A-line and backless. The bridal party dresses were styled similar to hers and lavender satin. Sam was really surprised when she said the guys didn't have to wear tuxes. He would be wearing a white dress shirt, black pants and a black silk tie. The other guys would be in lavender shirts with dark purple silk ties.

Sam and the guys built a small platform for them to stand on and a portable dance floor for the backyard. Sam's brother-in-law was a caterer so he, as a wedding present, did the cake and all the food.

They had the rehearsal dinner in the backyard the night before. Sam and the guys went to his parent's house for the bachelor party which consisted of all night poker and moderate drinking. Andy and the ladies stayed at their house; drank wine, ate and watched movies.

Andy was awake before everyone the next morning and smiled brightly as she sent Sam a message. _** I love you husband. Can't wait to see you.**_

Sam was always an early riser and today was no different; he was marrying the woman of his dreams. He smiled big when his phone beeped and he saw it was her. _**I love you too wife. Can't wait to make it official.**_

She giggled and sighed. He was such a perfect man. She'd never been so happy. _**You're stuck with me forever.**__**  
**_  
He chuckled as he took a sip of his coffee. _** I think I can manage. How about you?**_

Her heart swelled at the thought of forever with him. _**Nothing I want more than to grow old with the love of my life.**__****_

Sam wanted to break the rules and bust in house but he knew he'd see her in a few hours. The rest of their mornings were crazy busy. Andy and the ladies were having their nails and hair done. Sarah and Elizabeth caught Andy alone.

She smiled at the women that were soon to become her family. "You both look beautiful."

Elizabeth hugged her. "So do you dear."

Sarah was next. "Sammy's gonna die."

Andy blushed. "Thank you."

Elizabeth held out a jewelry box. "There's the tradition of _something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue._ James gave me these on our wedding day."

Andy opened the box to find a gorgeous pearl necklace. "Wow! They're beautiful."

Elizabeth nodded. "For a beautiful bride, something old."

Sarah held out a box too. "And something borrowed."

She opened the box to find pearl earrings. "They're so beautiful." Tears started rolling down her cheeks. "You don't have to do this."

Both ladies hugged her again and said. "You're family. Of course we do."

Andy couldn't have better in-laws. "Thank you so much." She hugged both women.

Traci, Gail, and Noelle were next. She'd been close to Gail and Traci from the beginning. Noelle became like a mother to her, to all of them. She held out another box. "This would be the _something new and something blue_"

She couldn't believe what everyone was doing for her. She opened the box and giggled. _"You guys!" _Inside was a blue and white lace garter. "Sam's gonna die." All of the women laughed.

By 1:30 all of their guests were sitting in the backyard. Andy watched as their friends walked ahead of her down the aisle. When it was her turn she nervously took James' arm.

If he was honest he never thought he'd see the day his son would get married. He had been dedicated to his job until a certain brunette rookie walked into his life. James smiled proudly as he wrapped his hand around Andy's "You look beautiful Andy. You and Sam are very lucky to have found each other. Liz and I are so happy to have you as a daughter."

She had worked so hard all day not to cry but lost the battle when James said that. "Thank you sir. I promise I will do everything in my power to make him happy."

They started walking down the aisle and James could see Sam smiling. "You already do."

When they reached Sam she could see the tears on his cheeks. James put her hand in Sam's and hugged them both.

Sam's heart stopped when he saw her walking towards him. She looked stunning and so happy. When his dad joined their hands he kissed hers. "You look beautiful."

Andy sniffed to hold back the tears. "Oh. Sam. You...you look so handsome."

He leaned in to kiss her and the priest cleared his throat. "I don't think it's quite time for that son."

Everyone chuckled as Sam said. "Can't blame a guy."

They went with traditional vows. When they finished exchanging rings the priest said. "_Now_ you may kiss your bride." Everyone cheered as they kissed passionately.

Steve cleared his throat and said. "Don't make Shaw call the hose monkeys."

Oliver clapped Steve on the back. "I knew there was a reason I liked you Peck."

The priest shook his head and laughed. "I now present you Mr. and Mrs. Samuel Swarek."

They walked back down the aisle to cheers and whistles from their friends. They danced the night away and Andy blushed like crazy when Sam removed the garter. Traci caught the bouquet when Andy threw it and Steve the garter. The next morning they flew to Montego Bay, Jamaica for two weeks. Andy had never really been out of Toronto much less on a trip like this. Sam had booked them in first class and she was blown away. They landed just over four hours later.

Andy had never seen anything like this resort. "Sam, I can't believe you did this. It had to be expensive."

He picked her up bridal style and carried her through the door. "I'm only doing this once sweetheart. Might as well go all out."

She kissed him in agreement, running their bellhop out. "I love you."

He laid her down on the bed. "I love you too."

They spent the first few days barely leaving the room and using room service like crazy. They spent the rest of their days sleeping in late, going to the beach and checking out the sights.

Four weeks of wedded bliss was about to come crashing down around them. They walked into the barn one morning and Sam could see a bunch of _brass_ looking his way from Frank's office. He kept Andy distracted with a kiss. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

He barely made it across the bullpen when he heard Frank. "Swarek! My office."

He grumbled as he climbed the steps. His boss from Guns and Gangs, the Chief of D's, and his father were in there. He knew it couldn't be good. "You wanted to see me Frank?" His best friend nodded and waved him in. Sam shook hands with all of the men in the room. "What's going on?"

Sam's boss, Mike Gregory, looked uncomfortable. "We have a job." Sam nodded. "An undercover job."

Sam shook his head; he hadn't done UC's since he became a detective. "I don't do those anymore."

Chief Taylor didn't look any happier. "This is a big job detective. I know it's been a few years but no one has a clearance record like you."

Sam looked to his father who looked very lost and that wasn't a look he was used to seeing on him. "I just got married Mike. You were at my wedding. I can't leave my wife."

Gregory was at a loss for words so Chief Taylor spoke for him. "None of us want to do this but this is coming from the very very top Sam."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You're _forcing_ me to go?" No one would respond.  
"Wow." He paced around as he ran his hand over his face. "Who is it?"

This was probably the only thing that would get him to agree. Gregory replied with. "Anton Hill."

Sam stopped in his tracks and looked disbelievingly at the four men in the room. "Hill?" They all nodded. "Why now?"

It was no secret that Hill was the biggest fish on the Guns and Gangs list but _no one_ has ever been able to get in his crew. Gregory shrugged. "Sheer luck. Unbeknownst to us we busted one of his delivery crews the other night. We made a deal and the head guy is going to give your name, well your cover name to Hill as a replacement."

This sounded too good to be true. "Just like that?" Hill's going to let me in, just like that?"

Gregory nodded. "This guy is high in his organization. You're going in as his brother-in-law with your own crew."

Sam looked confused. "How?"

Steve walked in. "Always got your back cousin."

He shook his head. "No. You have Traci and Leo. It's bad enough that I'm leaving Andy. I can't let you go too. I need someone here to look after her."

His dad said. "That's what I'm here for Sammy. We'll make sure nothing happens to her. I promise."

Steve looked to him and shrugged. "It's already done."

He sighed heavily and nodded. "Surely it's not going to just be the two of us?"

Gregory shook his head. "He's expecting a crew of four. You can pick two more from your team."

He stood quietly for a few minutes. "When do we leave and how long will we be gone?"

He wasn't expecting his boss to say. "48 hours and until we have enough on him."

Sam nodded and walked out, straight to the locker room. He knocked and announced he was coming in. He found Andy half-dressed and he knew she could read him. "What's wrong?"

He took her hand. "Put your street clothes back on. We're not working today." She nodded and he waited while she put her uniform shirt back in her locker. He grabbed her bag and led her out to his truck.

Sam was a fairly serious guy but she'd never seen him like this. He drove them back home and he helped her out of the truck before leading her inside. They made it inside before she said. "Sam, you're scaring me." She cupped his face. "What's going on?"

He put his hands over hers and closed his eyes. _How was he supposed to leave her? _He pulled her in for a soft kiss and held her tight as he said. "I have to go away for a while."

He felt her stiffen and try to pull away but he wouldn't let her budge. "You're leaving me?"

He let out a shaky breath. "Yes and no. I..." He pulled back a little and cupped her face. "I've been ordered out on an undercover job."

Her look of worry nearly broke his heart. "What? Why can't they pick someone else?"

He sighed as he led her over to their sofa and pulled her down into his lap. "I used to do a lot of ops before I became a detective. I had a pretty good clearance rate and they want me. I can't get out of it. I'm so sorry Andy."

She knew this kind of thing came with the job even if it made her sad. She turned in his lap so she was straddling him. "Promise me that you'll come home in one piece." He nodded. "I love you Sam, so much ok?" He nodded again. "No major new scares and if things look like they're going sideways you get out. You run. Understand?"

He gave her a sad smile; it reminded him of the Landry/Bergen op they did together when they first met. His breath caught as she kissed him deeply. They got lost in each other for a few minutes. "If you need anything you know where to go."

She nodded and kissed him again. "I don't like the idea of you going alone."

He smiled a little as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I won't be. Steve and a couple of our guys are going with us."

That made her feel a little better. "When do you leave?"

He sighed and looked at his watch. "Forty four hours."

They made the most of the time they had left. Sam and the other guys disappeared in the early hours of the morning. She did ok for a few weeks hoping that it wouldn't take long for them to bring Hill down. Their only condition was that they be able to send letters through Sam's handler.

They'd kept them short and simple for the first couple of months. A few weeks turned to six months and both were having a hard time. Sam found himself sitting alone at the bar that Anton owned. He hadn't written Andy a letter in a couple of weeks. He had no words for how lonely he was without her. One of the guys had been playing with the jukebox and a song came on that caught his attention.

_**Another summer day has come and gone away  
In Paris and Rome**_

He scoffed and looked around at the scum that frequented the bar. This was definitely _not_ Paris and Rome.

_**But I want to go home**_

No truer words. He wanted to go home and start a family with his wife.

_**May be surrounded by a million people I,  
Still feel all alone**_

A few dozen people _maybe_, including his cousin but he had never felt more alone in his life.

_**I want to go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know  
And I've been keeping all the letters that I  
wrote to you  
Each one a line or two  
I'm fine baby, how are you  
I would send 'em but I know that it's just not enough  
My words were cold and flat and you deserve more than that**_

He'd started a dozen or so letters to Andy over the last few weeks but he couldn't really express how he felt. He even found himself tearing up a few times. They just weren't good enough so he'd shredded every one of them.

_**Another airplane, another sunny place  
I'm lucky I know, but I wanna go home**_

Another dirty warehouse and truck full of god knows what kind of illegal shit. He knows he's lucky to be alive, lucky that his cover hadn't been blown.

_**I've got to home  
Let me go home  
I'm just too far from where you are, I want to come home  
And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
It's like I just stepped outside when everything was going right  
And I know just why you could not come along with me  
This was not your dream  
But you always believed in me  
Another winter day has come and gone away**_

He had never wanted to go home so badly. He used to live for the next UC op but now all he lived for was getting home to Andy, making babies, and growing old with her. He had never felt so far from the person he was playing than he did right now. It was true, he left when things were going right with them but she understood and supported him.

_**In even Paris and Rome**_

_**And I wanna go home,  
Let me go home  
And I'm surrounded by a million people I,  
Still feel alone and I want to go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know  
Let me go home  
I've had my run,  
Baby I'm done  
I'm coming back home  
Let me go home  
It'll all be alright,  
I'll be home tonight  
I'm coming back home**_

If things kept going like they were they should be out in another month or two.

Andy had been doing well at work, hadn't had any big run-ins. She couldn't figure out why Sam's handler wouldn't meet with her though. He promised over the phone that Sam was doing great but that he didn't have time for a face to face. He was trying to keep Sam's head in the game because he believed they would be able to wrap things up very soon.

A week later Sam and Steve walked into the warehouse they'd been working out of. Both men were nervous because they hadn't been able to make contact with the other to that came on the op with them. No contact for a few hours was no big deal but it had been 12 hours _and_ they were heading into one of the biggest deals they'd done for Hill. Both were double armed as well; one tucked in their pants and one in an ankle holster.

Steve spoke quietly. "Is it me or does it seem a little tense?" Sam nodded as he slowly scanned every person in the place. "Something is wrong." Sam nodded in agreement again.

Hill was there and he was early. Sam nodded when they walked up. "Boss."

He didn't like the look Hill was giving him. Things went from bad to worse when Sam and Steve were jumped by Anton's guys. Sam didn't know how to feel. He'd given their handler the when and where of the bust but now he and Steve were being taken somewhere else.

Andy had kept herself as busy as possible. She was officially partnered with Oliver and he kept her out of trouble. When she pulled into the lot she could immediately tell something was wrong and she knew it was about Sam. It had been seven months since he left and there had only been this much brass at 15 when they came to tell Sam he was leaving.

She took a deep breath and climbed out of the truck. Traci and Gail met her halfway looking frantic. "What's going on?"

Gail shook her head. "I don't really know. My dad got a call really early this morning."

They all walked into the barn and were swept up in the rush to the Parade room. Andy saw her father-in-law, who gave her a small smile, at the front with Sam's boss. Everyone was briefed about the bust that would be happening in a few hours. Andy was happier than she had been since they got married, Sam was coming home.

Sam and Steve groaned as they were thrown down on a cold floor. At the warehouse they had been tied up, gagged, and blindfolded. All he could think about was Andy. He hoped that she knew how much he loved her and that he had tried to get home to her. Eventually they were picked up and tied to chairs and then the torture started. They were asked for their real identities; neither gave up because their family's safety depended on it.

Andy, Traci, and Gail were only allowed to help with the bust from the barn. Once everyone left for the bust the girls snuck out to an unmarked and followed the rest of the division. All Andy could think about was him being home and them finally starting a family.

They stayed in the car until people started being brought out. Andy couldn't see Sam or Steve and was starting to get worried. Finally Sam's boss appeared with Frank. Both men looked scared and worried. She couldn't take it any longer and jumped out of the car. Frank and Oliver had to hold her back as she tried to fight her way in.

She was screaming and it was breaking Oliver's heart. _"Where is he? Sam! Sam! Where is my husband?"_

Hill laughed as they drug him out. "You'll never see your men again. At least not in one piece."

Andy screamed and fought to get to him. Noelle and Chris practically picked Hill up and carried him to a cruiser. Andy fell to her knees and cried for him. Gail and Traci held her, each crying and praying that Hill was wrong.

Their blindfolds had been long removed. They knew all of Hill's guys and saw two of his worst before them. They had been the givers of the torture for the last few hours. The entire TPS spent days looking for their two lost comrades. Neither of the families were willing to accept that the men were dead, not until they saw for themselves.

Everywhere they could think of had been searched; all of Hill's properties, all hospitals for miles, _everything_. Their pictures were eventually released to the public. Gail and Traci wouldn't leave Andy's side. Sam's whole family had been at their house waiting, waiting for _any_ bit of news.

Almost week after the bust their news came by Oliver and Frank. Everyone gathered around as they waited. "We got word this morning that four John Doe's were brought into Victoria Mercy three days ago." Oliver sighed heavily as he said. "Two are in ICU and...and...two...aren't..."

Andy felt like her heart had been ripped out. "I need to go. I have to know."

Everyone else agreed and they loaded up into the cruisers waiting outside. Andy rode with Sam's parents. They were led to the ICU. Everyone held hands as the curtains were pulled back. Andy collapsed into her father-in-law as she saw her husband lying in the bed. She had never seen so many tubes and monitors in her life. In the room next to him was Steve, looking just as bad.

The doctor approached hesitantly. "Swarek Peck family?" They could barely take their eyes off the men they were there for. "I'm um...I'm Dr. Franks. I've been taking care of these young men." Everyone finally turned around. "They're strong, fighters."

James Swarek swallowed hard around the lump in his throat. "My son?"

Dr. Franks looked into Sam's room and sighed. "Both men suffered severe and prolonged torture." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he looked at the families again. "Mr. Swarek has multiple broken bones; left leg, fractured cheek bone, right wrist. He suffered a pretty heavy blow to the back of the head and umm...he...he has swelling on his brain. He was subjected to water boarding and his lungs are in bad shape right now. We're going to keep him sedated for a little while longer."

Andy squeaked out. _"Is he going to be ok?" _

The doctor watched Sam for a few seconds. "He's healthy and strong. I think as long as he continues to stay stable and the swelling continues to go down..." He nodded. "I believe he'll recover. It's going to be a very long road."

They all nodded. "Thank you. Can we go in and see him?"

Dr. Franks nodded before he turned to the other family. "Mr. Peck has suffered essentially the same injuries. I feel that he will heal well. He's strong and healthy but just like for Mr. Swarek, it will be a long road." He didn't wait for them to ask. "You can go in and see him now."

Sam's parents stayed for a few hours and Andy finally had to send them home to get some rest. Once they were alone Andy sat on the bed beside him and ran her fingers through his hair. "Oh! Sam." She began to sob as she leaned over him and kissed him softly. "I love you so much." Earlier the doctor told her that talking to him would help. "You came back to me like you promised." She couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She lay down beside him and cried herself to sleep.

_**A/N: For those that may not know, the song is Home originally by Michael Buble but I used Blake Shelton. **_


	8. Chapter 8

Andy took immediate leave so she could take care of Sam. He was eventually moved to another room and Steve was put in there too. It just made it easier for their families. Both men were slowly healing and the doctors were finally comfortable with easing back on their sedatives.

Andy spent her days reading, playing music, and talking to him. She was lying beside him when she heard. _"Andy?"_

She sat up quickly and looked into the deep brown orbs she was crazy in love with. "Sam!" He smiled a little as he nodded. Andy pushed the button for the nurse as she kissed him. "You had us scared for little bit there."

The nurse came in and checked him out. She smiled as she said. "Good to see you awake Sam. I'll let the doctor know."

Andy thanked her and she left. "Can I get you anything?"

Sam looked around and tried to clear his throat. He finally croaked out. _"Water please?" _Andy poured a little into a cup and helped him with it. "Thank you." He closed his eyes and rested for a few minutes before he said. "What happened?"

Andy wasn't really prepared for this. "Your cover was blown somehow." He opened his eyes to see the pained look and he shook his head. Andy caressed his cheek. "It's ok Sam. You're back and you're going to be ok."

He swallowed hard. "Steve?"

She smiled a little and moved so he could see his cousin. "Roommates again."

She saw the sigh of relief. "How long?"

Andy had been waiting for this moment for a very long time. "You guys have been here for three weeks." She spent a little while telling him everything.

Sam pulled her close. "I'm so sorry Andy. I knew something was wrong and I should've left."

She shook her head and kissed him quiet. "You're here now and you're both going to be fine." She called his parents before she cuddled up to him.

A few hours later Steve woke up. It took another week before the guys were sent home. Sam had to use a wheelchair since his wrist and leg were broken on opposite sides. The guys made a temporary ramp so that he could get into the house. They also transformed the living room into a bedroom until he was able to go upstairs.

He sat around looking at their newly rearranged living room and sighed as he watched Andy move around. "What do you want for dinner babe?"

He had to admit he was starving. "What are you in the mood for?" He wheeled himself into the kitchen where she was.

She knew this was going to be really hard for him and she was going to do her best to help. "Hmm." She walked over and gently sat down in his lap. "I don't know." It was a gorgeous day outside. "Maybe we could grill."

Sam loved to grill and she knew it. "Yeah. Ok."

Andy got everything together while Sam got the grill ready. He found it surprisingly easy to move around. Andy took the potatoes out so they could get started. Sam wheeled back in a few minutes later and helped with the salad. Once all that was finished he took the steaks out and threw them on while Andy brought the other food outside.

He'd been dreading how limited his mobility was going to be. Andy was being amazing though, already letting him do for himself unless he asked for help. She walked back out from getting salad dressing and he gently grabbed her hand. "Sweetheart."

She smiled lovingly and sat in his lap. "Yes?"

He chuckled as he brushed back some hair. "Thank you." She looked at him confused and that made him love her even more. "For doing all of this. For..."

He gasped a little as her lips touched his. He'd never get used to how amazing it was to kiss her. "I love you Sam. For better, for worse. In sickness and in health. You're stuck with me forever."

He shook his head and smiled. "Even if I suck at keeping my promises?"

She smiled a little. "Wasn't your fault and all that matters is you're back and we're together."

He sighed as he nodded. "I'm not leaving you again."

They kissed a little more then had lunch. Sam was pretty tired so he lay down for a while and Andy joined him. Everyone paid him a welcome home visit a few days later. At six weeks the doctor put Sam in a walking cast because he was healing so well.

Andy loved seeing the smile on Sam's face as he got his mobility back. The guys came over and helped move the house back to normal. Andy left them to have poker night and they were excited. Sam finally convinced Andy to go back to work too.

She was hesitant but he was getting around well and really didn't need her. "Ok. I'll go back as long as you're sure."

He smiled as he kissed her deeply and brushed his nose across hers as he whispered. _"Of course I've loved having the sexiest nurse in the world taking care of me, but I'm sure."_

Her cheeks flushed as he said it. It had now been almost nine months since they'd made love. Sam had tried to talk her into it a few times after he got home but Andy wouldn't because she didn't want to hurt him.

Andy felt the tingle she always felt when he was close to her. Breathlessly she said. _"Sam."_

He was just as breathless as she moved closer. _"Yes sweetheart?"_

She fidgeted with the buttons on his shirt. _"I...I've...I've missed you."_

He pulled her tightly against him and kissed her neck. _"I've missed you too."_

They slowly undressed each other. Andy gently pushed Sam back on the bed. He pulled her down on top of him and they kissed passionately, exploring each other's bodies. Andy whimpered as she felt him throb against her. Sam was doing everything he could to control himself. He'd missed her so much.

Andy pulled back and looked down at her amazing husband. "I love you so much." She lowered herself onto him and they both groaned.

Sam held her hips tightly and gritted his teeth as he said. _"God Andy. I love you too."_

They made love several times that night, making up for lost time. Their first anniversary was just around the corner and little did they know their family/friends were planning a big party for them.

Each asked their friends opinions on what to do for the other and got the same response. They arranged their celebration on their weekend off. It was a tradition for the Swarek women to be given pearls when they were married. Sam had planned to give Andy hers when they came back from their honeymoon.

He drug Oliver and Steve to a jewelry store to help him pick them out. Andy wasn't much for jewelry so he wanted to make sure he picked something she would wear. In the end he bought her a tiny pearl drop on an _invisible _necklace.He also bought her the new computer that she'd been wanting.

Andy had caught a conversation between Sam and some of the guys about a new motorcycle purchase one of them had made. He let it slip that he'd love to have a one again. She knew right then what his anniversary present would be. She still had some of her insurance money so she enlisted Steve in helping to find one. They found a running fixer upper and Andy was excited. Steve hid it in his garage for her.

The night before their anniversary Sam's parents talked them into coming over for dinner. When they walked through the doors they jumped when they heard. "Surprise!"

They were faced with all of their friends, their _family._ They were hugged by everyone and Sam's mother said. "I hope you guys don't mind. It's just that it's been such a long tough year and we all wanted to celebrate with you guys."

Sam and Andy assured her that it was fine and that a celebration was definitely in order. Both Sam and Steve had been fully released for work just a few weeks before. They enjoyed the night with their family. Everyone threw in for a two night stay at the Grand Hotel. Their package came with a three course meal for two at one of the nicest restaurants in the city. They were blown away by the generosity.

Frank clapped Sam on the back. "Brother, take your beautiful bride tonight. We set up a late check in." They looked confused. "Don't want to see your faces for three days."

They left an hour later and packed bags for the weekend. Andy was panicking on the inside because Steve was supposed to bring Sam's bike over the next night so when they came back from dinner it would be there.

Steve must have been reading her mind because her phone vibrated. _**We'll pick Boo up on our way home and make sure he packs clothes for riding a motorcycle. **_

Andy sighed with relief and smiled as she sent. _**You're the best. THANK YOU!**_

Andy slipped a pair of his jeans and a t-shirt in her bag. She threw in the lingerie that she bought for the next night and put her dress in a garment bag. Sam let Boo out and within thirty minutes they were packed and walking back out to his truck.

Sam put their bags in the back before he helped her in. She cupped his face and kissed him hard. "We have a pretty amazing family."

He nodded as he wrapped his fingers up in her soft hair. "Yes we do." He kissed her deeply. "How about we start working on adding to that amazing family?"

Andy giggled as she chewed on her lip. There was nothing she wanted more than to have children with him. "They do say that practice makes perfect."

Sam laughed loudly and shook his head. "You are something else."

They checked in and went up to their room. Sam dropped their bags on the bed and watched in amusement as Andy took in the room. When he found the Jacuzzi tub with the city skyline view he knew how their night would go. Andy started unpacking their clothes so he walked to the bathroom and started the Jacuzzi. He walked back into the bedroom to find her at the window again.

Sam slid his arms around her waist and kissed the silky skin of her neck. "Hey beautiful!"

Andy sighed and melted back into him. "Hey yourself handsome."

He chuckled as he continued kissing her and lightly grazing his teeth across her neck. "I started the Jacuzzi. There's a beautiful view in there too."

She giggled and turned in his arms, wrapping hers around his neck. "You had me at Jacuzzi."

He shook his head as he scooped her up bridal style and carried her to the bathroom. It had been a long year and they had been through a lot. She was happy to see him this relaxed and carefree after everthing.

Sam set her to her feet by the tub. "I love you Andy." He looked into her eyes and she had never seen him look so serious. "Thank you." She looked confused. "For trusting me. For letting me into your life. For not giving up on me."

She kissed him quiet as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. "I love you Sam. But I should be thanking _you._ You showed me that there are good, kind, fair, loving men out there. You showed me how to love and be loved and you came back to me like you promised."

His heart thumped hard at her words and he pulled her into a passionate kiss. A song came from the radio Sam turned on and he started moving them to the music.

**"A Thousand Years"**

_**Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone,  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.**_

One step closer

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**_

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**_

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**_

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Halfway through the song they began to slowly undress each other. Sam helped her into the tub after he climbed in. They sat down together and he pulled her over into his lap.

Sam kissed her softly as his hands moved slowly over her body_. "You're so damn beautiful sweetheart."_

Andy took one of his hands and put it over her heart. "This only beats for you Sam Swarek." They smiled sweetly at each other. "Let's make a baby Sam."

The next morning Steve brought Sam's motorcycle for Andy and left the keys with the valet. After breakfast she led him outside and smiled at his look of confusion as she stopped at the valet stand and was handed keys.

He eyed her. "McNally, what did you do?"

She smiled big and shook her head. "Not a McNally anymore." She held up her hand. "Got the rings to prove it."

Sam laughed loud as he pulled her to him kissing her deeply. "What did you do then my beautiful wife?"

She nodded to their right and said. "See for yourself my sexy husband."

He turned to see his dream motorcycle in the corner. He looked back disbelievingly at her and then back at the bike. "Andy?"

She tugged him over to it. "Happy Anniversary babe."

They got so caught up in a kiss that eventually the valet cleared his throat. Andy buried her face in Sam's neck while he apologized. "Let's try this thing out."

He climbed on and started it up. She knew the second his face split in a smile and his dimples appeared that she'd done the right thing. He held out his hand and she climbed on behind him. They rode through the city for a couple of hours. Sam stopped at a deli and grabbed lunch before they rode to Cherry Beach. After lunch they drove back to the hotel and took a nap before dinner. They were so playful through dinner that they had to get their dessert to go.

Sam had been dying to give Andy her presents all day. He'd kept it a velvet bag after he picked it up. She seemed to really love the view because she was back by the window again. Sam pulled the bag out of the nightstand and made his way over to her. He knew her eyes would be gleaming with awe and it stirred something inside him. It really was a terrific view but nothing would ever top her smile.

He slid the necklace out of the bag and brushed her hair away from her neck. Andy sighed at his touch, his feather light kisses. Sam reached around and draped the necklace around her neck. "Happy Anniversary sweetheart." He clasped the necklace and kissed her neck again as he wrapped his arms around her.

Andy had heard it was a tradition but she never thought about them because she rarely wore more than her wedding rings. "Oh. Sam. It's so beautiful." She careful lifted it so she could see it better.

Sam turned her around. "I love you."

She beamed up at him. "I love you too."

_**Three Months Later**_

Andy walked into the kitchen as Sam was plating breakfast. She hadn't felt well in a few days but it was mostly just being extra tired. As soon as she smelled the food her stomach lurched and she gagged.

Sam looked up smiling as Andy walked in. "Morning beau..." His words were cut off as he saw the pained look as she ran out.

He ran after her and found her in the spare bathroom throwing up. He held her hair back and ran his hand up and down her back as she dry heaved. She finally stood up and he held a cup of water and a towel out for her. "Thank you. You didn't have to come in here you know?"

He smiled as he played with her hair. "You ok?" She nodded a little. "I'm here because I love you." He kissed her forehead and she leaned into him.

She smiled and giggled a little as she said. "Nothing says love like holding your wife's hair back as she throws up."

Sam chuckled as he kissed the top of her head. "Yeah well, what can I say?" He pulled back and cupped her face. "Are you sure you're ok?"

She nodded as she caressed his cheek. "I'm ok. I haven't felt good for a couple of days. I think I may have a little bug."

He frowned as he felt her head. "You don't feel warm but maybe you should stay home."

The last thing she wanted was that. "I'll be ok. Maybe I'll ask for desk just in case."

Things didn't quite work out that way and she ended up on patrol with Oliver. Oliver stopped for his second breakfast and she had to roll her window down to get rid of the smell. At lunch he stopped for Bulgogi. She usually loved the stuff but her stomach cramped up as soon as she caught a whiff and she ran for a trash can.

Oliver had been in line and missed her running off. When he got to the front he turned around to ask if she wanted any and saw she was gone. "McNally?" He saw her over a trash can and grabbed a bottle of water and napkins. He trotted over and she was resting her head on her arm trying to catch her breath. "McNally, you ok?"

Andy shook her head as she slowly stood up. "Please don't tell Sam. He's going to worry more than he already is."

He sighed and passed her the water. "I don't like keeping things from Sammy. Let me take you to the hospital."

As much as she wanted to argue she finally nodded. "Yeah. Ok."

Once he got her in a room he called Sam. He smiled when he saw his best friend's name. "Hey brother! My wife driving you crazy?"

Oliver chuckled a little. "No. She umm...I guess you know she wasn't feeling good this morning?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Well she got sick again. Nothing serious of course but I talked her into going to Victoria Mercy. We're there now waiting."

As soon as heard _wasn't feeling good this morning_ he headed to his truck. "I'm on my way." Sam was there in ten minutes and Oliver gave him her room number, more like curtain number. A minute later he was pulling back the curtain and found her lying back on the table with her eyes closed.

Andy knew Oliver would call Sam so she didn't bother. She felt him the moment he pulled back the curtain and she opened her eyes. "Hey."

He walked over and sat beside her. "Hey yourself." He leaned in and kissed her softly. "You ok?"

Andy was nodding when Sam heard a blast from the past. "Sam Swarek. Didn't think I'd ever see you here voluntarily."

Sam turned to see Monica James, a nurse he had dated years ago. He stood up and turned towards her. "It's not me." Monica looked at the chart then back at the two across the room. She'd only seen **Swarek** until now. "Monica, this is my wife Andy." He gently squeezed Andy's hand. "Sweetheart, this is Monica James. We dated for a while before I did my last op."

Andy waved at the nurse. "Hi."

It took her a second to recover from the news that Sam was married. She finally walked over. "Hi." They shook hands. "I'm just here to draw some blood for the doctor." After drawing a few vials she said. "Congratulations Sam. Andy. It won't take long for the results so the doctor should be in soon."

They both thanked her and after she left Sam lay down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. Andy sighed and rested her head on his chest. "I'm sorry babe."

He smiled as he kissed the top of her head. "It's ok. You're here now."

It seemed like hours before the doctor came in. He was flipping through her chart as he walked in. "Officer Swarek?" Both of them sat up and nodded. He chuckled as he shook his head. "How are you feeling Andy?"

She shrugged. "Maybe a little tired. I don't feel nauseated anymore."

He pulled up a chair and sat beside the bed. "That's good. Do you want the good news or the bad news first?" Sam growled and the doctor chuckled as Andy swatted him. "Ok. Good news is; it's not a virus of any kind."

Sam and Andy looked at each other and sighed in relief. She looked back at the doctor and said. "What's the bad news then?"

He smiled brightly which confused them even more. "The bad news is; this won't go away for another 2 to 3 months." They looked even more confused. "Mr. and Mrs. Swarek, you're going to have a baby."

They sat shocked for a minute or two before breaking out in ridiculous grins. Sam's hand slid to her stomach. "How far along?"

The doctor looked back at the file. "Approximately six weeks." He gave them some information, shook their hands and left them alone.

Sam practically tackled her and they kissed as they laughed. Someone clearing their throat made Sam move. "Umm brother, this..." Oliver waved his hand around. "...may not be the best place for that." He looked at Sam funny when he saw the big stupid grin. "I take it you're ok then McNally?"

She put her hand on top of Sam's which was still resting on her stomach. "Oh. It's nothing that won't go away in about seven months."

Oliver was a father of three and so it only took a half a second for it to click. "Ho-ly shit brother!" He walked over and hugged both of them. "Congratulations!"


	9. Chapter 9

At the end of Andy's first trimester they told the rest of their family. Sam was surprised that Oliver had been able to keep the secret. Boo had stayed by Sam's side when he was home recovering. Now, it was like he knew something was different about Andy. He would whine and sit by the bathroom door when she was sick. A week before they told everyone, Steve asked Traci to marry him and she happily said yes.

Traci smiled brightly as she said. "So I need a Matron of Honor." Andy nodded and Traci laughed. "Dude I'm asking you."

Andy blushed. "Oh. I would be honored to."

Steve of course asked Sam to be his Best Man. "Would be an honor to stand up with you brother."

They were lying in bed the night before they were supposed to find out the sex. Andy pulled Sam over on top of her. "I would like to name him Joshua James If you like it."

Sam smiled and trailed soft kisses up her neck. "Sounds great to me sweetheart. What if we're having a girl though?"

She scrunched up her face and shook her head. "We're not. We're definitely having a boy."

He laughed as he brushed his nose across hers and kissed her. "Yeah?" She chewed on her lip as she nodded. "What makes you think that?"

She shrugged and moved his hand to her stomach. "I just feel it."

He slowly caressed her swollen belly. "You're so sexy babe."

She blushed and turned her head away. "I look awful Sam. I'm getting fat."

He gently cupped her face and turned her back towards him. "You're not fat. You're growing our son in there. There's nothing sexier."

She pulled him into a deep kiss and said his name breathlessly. _"Sam."_

He had been warned about the raging hormones part but hadn't been fully prepared. Their sex life had always been amazing but the last few weeks it had been off the charts. For fear of hurting the baby he rolled them over so she was on top. Andy eased herself down onto him and they both groaned. _Four years_ and every time still felt like the first time. He held onto her hips as she moved and swayed above him. He knew the moment he met her that his life would never be the same.

She looked lovingly down at Sam as he held her. He was always so gentle with her and it had only increased when they found out about the baby. She'd had a horrible childhood and had never really known love until Sam. When she first met him she found him kind and funny. Never in a million years would she have guessed that they'd ever be together much less married with a child on the way.

She took his hands in hers as she slowly moved. "I love you so much Sam."

He twined their fingers together. "I love you more than life. Both of you."

She knew how much he loved his family but in this moment, the way he said it sent her over the edge and he followed her. Once they came down from their high Sam rolled them onto their sides and held her close.

Andy sighed as he kissed behind her ear. "Isabella Grace." He _hmm'd_ in approval as his hand slid to her stomach. Boo jumped up on the bed and laid next to Andy. She ruffled his fur. "I love you buddy. I'm ok."

Sam scratched the top of his head. "You'll always be our first kid buddy. Love you."

He whimpered and moved closer. They soon fell asleep because they had an early appointment. Sam woke the next morning to find her missing. Before he could open his eyes good he smelt coffee and breakfast. He pulled on his pajama bottoms and padded downstairs, leaned against the door frame as he watched her move to the music she had playing.

She hadn't even turned around; much like him she could feel his presence plus Boo had a special whine for Sam. "Good morning my gorgeous husband."

He walked over and slid his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her stomach. His voice was still raspy with sleep. _"Morning."_ He kissed her neck. "What's all this for?"

She turned in his arms and smiled up at him. "You're always taking care of us, it's the least I can do."

His dimples flashed as he slowly leaned in for a kiss and whispered. _"You take care of me all the time."_

She moaned when their lips met and the spatula fell out of her hand. Sam smiled as she pulled him closer and they made out in the middle of their kitchen while Boo licked the spatula. She finally pulled away and breathlessly said. _"We have to get ready."_

He licked his lips and nodded as he stole one last kiss. They finished breakfast, showered together, let Boo out, and left for the doctor. An hour later Andy was lying back on the bed with the cool gel on her abdomen, Sam holding her hand as the tech said. "Congratulations you guys. You're having a boy."

Andy beamed with happiness as she turned to Sam. "We're having a boy."

He watched the tears roll down her cheeks as he felt his own. "You were right sweetheart."

He leaned in and kissed her. The tech passed Sam the cloth to clean Andy's stomach while she printed the picture of their son. Andy took it and ran her finger across it. "Joshua James Swarek."

Sam kissed her stomach. "Hey buddy! Your mom and I are really excited. We can't wait to meet you."

If he hadn't known they were happy tears he would've worried about her crying all the way to work. At six months she went on desk and they got a new rookie, Nick Collins. He proved to be a great addition. He had a history with Gail and things seemed to pick back up when he arrived.

The last few months to her due date passed quickly. Sam had been prepared for a roller coaster of emotions, having remembered when Sarah was pregnant. Andy kept it together pretty well until the last two weeks. She was a week past her due date and Joshua was giving her fits. Sam took his leave just in case. When she reached ten days the doctors decided to induce. That morning Sam loaded their things in the truck and went back inside to get her.

She was barely sleeping now because she was so uncomfortable. He helped her into the truck and halfway to the hospital she gasped and grabbed her stomach, her water had broken. Sam knew they had plenty of time so he called the hospital and let them know. A nurse and a wheelchair were waiting. Then he sent a mass text to their friends to let them know Joshua was on his way. Eighteen hours later Sam was holding his son. He cried as he kissed the top of his head. "He's beautiful Andy." He laid J.J. on her chest and kissed her. "You did such a great job."

Andy cried as she held their son; Joshua James Swarek, 8lbs 5oz and a thick head of dark hair. "He's so beautiful Sam."

They enjoyed a little time alone before Sam went to get their family. Everyone piled in and all of course let Sam's family have the first turn. Sam smiled proudly when Andy passed their son over and said. "Your grandson, Joshua James or J.J."

Sam's dad smiled and wiped away a tear as he held his newest grandson. "Hey J.J. I'm your grandpa. You're a handsome little guy." He pulled Sam in for a one armed hug then passed J.J. to Elizabeth so he could hug Andy. "He's beautiful guys."

Elizabeth cried as she held him. "You're so handsome little guy. Until Andy came along she wasn't sure Sam would ever have his own family. She kissed the little boy in her arms before passing him to Sarah.

Andy had been a little worried about naming him Joshua until Sarah said. "Your brother would be so proud Andy. He's absolutely beautiful and has the perfect name."

After everyone got their chance to hold him Sam ran everyone off. Andy was already exhausted when they got there and after 18 hours of labor she was done. Sam walked to the nursery with the J.J. and kissed him before he went back to Andy. Even though she was so tired she couldn't keep her eyes open she begged Sam to help her with a quick shower. When they were finished he carried her back to bed.

The next afternoon they took their son home. J.J. was a quiet baby and they were thankful. Even though they agreed to take turns Andy would find Sam sneaking out to take the late night turns. She walked in to find him rocking J.J. and feeding him. Even though she was breast feeding they agreed to give him bottles at night. She stood smiling and watching her favorite men. Sam held out his hand and pulled her over to him.

Andy took J.J. and sat down in Sam's lap. "We did a pretty good job didn't we?" She felt him nod against her arm. She looked back at Sam and was surprised to see him crying. "Sam?"

He smiled and gently pulled her down for a kiss. "I love you guys so much. I can't even tell you how happy I am."

Andy smiled as she brushed her nose across his. "We love you too babe. You're the best husband and father we could ever ask for."

Sam wrapped his arms around both of them while J.J. finished his bottle. He burped him and changed him before putting him back in his crib. He walked Andy backwards to their bedroom, kissing her the whole way. He laid her down on the bed and rested himself between her legs. They stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes, neither saying a word. Andy finally smiled and pulled him down for a kiss. They kissed for a few minutes before falling asleep cuddled up to each other. After a week at home they finally ventured out with J.J. for the first time. They stopped at the station so he could see his aunts and uncles first and everyone went crazy.

Noelle smacked Sam lightly on the face. "You guys did a great job Sammy. He's beautiful."

Sam flashed his famous dimples and hugged her with one arm. "Can't let you and Frank have the only babies with killer dimples."

She nudged him with her elbow. "Let's hope he has Andy's modesty."

Andy laughed and said. "We can only hope." Sam fake glared at her before walking over and kissing her hard.

He kept an arm around her as more of their friends came by to see J.J. They stayed there an hour then went to see his parents.

Two months after he was born James and Elizabeth talked them into letting J.J. spend the weekend so they could have some time to themselves. Even though they knew he'd be fine they were a little reluctant.

Sam dressed J.J. while Andy packed his bag. "What do you want to do tonight sweetheart?"

Andy shrugged a little. "I don't care. What do you want to do?"

He laid J.J. back in his crib and closed the short distance between them, wrapping his arms around her. "Are you ok?" He barely caught her sniff as she nodded. _"Oh sweetheart."_ He leaned down and trailed kisses down her neck. "He's going to be fine. _We_ are going to be fine. It's only for a couple of days."

Andy sniffed a few times and turned in his arms. _"I know."_ She croaked out and her voice cracked again as she said. _"I'm just going to miss him."_

Sam smiled softly at his beautiful wife while he used the pad of his thumb to wipe away her tears. "I'm going to miss him too." He kissed the tip of her nose. "You're the best mom ever ok?" She nodded. "It's ok if we take a break for us."

She nodded again and cuddled against him. "J.J. has the best dad ever; smart, funny, _sexy..." _Sam chuckled. "...and definitely the sane one." She looked up lovingly. "Let's stay home tonight. We can take a bath together, order some takeout and watch a cheesy movie, just you and me."

His smile let her know he thought it was a great idea. He kissed her deeply and said. "Sounds like a great plan to me." They finished getting J.J. ready and Andy carried him out while Sam started the truck.

She nuzzled him and kissed his cheek. "I love you buddy. Daddy's going to take you to see your grandparents but we're just a phone call away if anything is wrong."

J.J. gurgled at her and flashed a bit of a Swarek dimple. Sam knew if he didn't hurry this along she would change her mind. "Come on buddy." He took their little boy and strapped him in his car seat. Sam waved his little hand at Andy before he closed the door. "I'll be back soon." He kissed her before getting in the truck and driving away.

Andy watched until they were long gone. She finally walked back inside. She knew he would be fine. Twenty minutes later Sam was back. He half expected to find her asleep on the sofa but instead she was in the bedroom.

He hadn't been prepared to find her in lingerie. "Wow!" Andy smiled and motioned for him to come closer. Sam chuckled as he crossed the room. "You look amazing sweetheart."

Andy raised an eyebrow as she turned in circles so he could get the full effect. "You really like it?"

He half laughed as he felt his pants tighten. "No." He saw a flash of concern before he growled. _"I love it."_ He lightly ran his fingers down the cleft of her breasts.

Andy hadn't been out since they had J.J., so a few days before he sent her out to lunch with Traci and she bought the outfit for date night. Andy began to unbutton his shirt as she kept her eyes locked on his. It had been a while since they were intimate; neither would give up the reason why though.

He watched her remove his shirt and his pants tightened even more. He'd never been one for letting a woman take control in the bedroom. At least not until he'd met her, she had changed him in every way. He let her undress him to his boxer briefs before he pulled her to him.

She sighed when his fingers touched her bare skin. "I love you so much Sam." She stepped into his arms. "You make me so happy."

He couldn't find the words for how he felt so he showed her. He started with the tips of her fingers on her left hand. He slowly kissed his way up, swirling his tongue around; Andy gasped and jerked as he continued his trail up her arm. He nipped at her jaw and neck as he made his way to the other side. Andy was about to come undone, it had been way too long.

He ran his hands up her back and slowly unclasped her bra. She gripped his forearms for support; he'd always been able to reduce her to mush. _"God Sam."_

He growled as he let her bra drop to the floor. _"So beautiful." _He murmured against her skin and Andy fisted his hair as he licked, sucked, kissed, and massaged her breasts.

She couldn't take it anymore and she cupped his throbbing erection. Sam staggered as she slowly stroked him. He hoped to hell this feeling, the raging inferno between them, never went away. She pulled him back towards the bed and he smiled as she pulled him down. Sam removed her lace panties and his boxer briefs before he hovered over her.

She pulled him into her. _"God Sam, I just...need you."_

He slid inside of her without hesitation; she squealed and he groaned. _"God you're amazing."_

Andy whimpered as he slowly made love to her. _"You feel so so good Sam."_ She managed to say between gasps.

Soon they were crashing over the edge together and holding each other tightly. They woke a few hours later, neither believing they had fallen asleep. Andy tugged Sam out of bed. "But we don't have anything to do." He pouted.

She giggled as she brushed her lips across his. "Come on you big baby. We do have to eat you know."

He held her close and nuzzled her neck. "How about we order the food from here? It'll give us a little longer."

Andy nodded in agreement. When the food arrived she went downstairs to get it. They ate in bed and watched old episodes of _CSI.  
_

Sam groaned as they quickly got the results from the blood tests. "Please remind me again exactly _why_ we watch this show." He twitched a little as her hand ran up and down his stomach.

She curled up even more and said. "It's fiction Sam."

He kissed the top of her head. "I know but we do this for a living. Couldn't we watch something that we _don't_ do?"

Andy took the remote and turned the TV off before she rolled over on top of him. "You're the one that picked the show."

It was true, he had picked it. "That's beside the point."

They kissed a little before she said. "How about that bath now?"

He _hmm'd _and kissed her softly before pulling her up and out of bed. They took a long hot bath together then went back to bed. The next morning Andy coaxed Sam out of bed with promises of breakfast again. "I'll make you an omelette."

Sam's growling stomach made him sigh dramatically and roll his eyes. "Fine."

She giggled as he tried to pull her back into bed. "No way Swarek." She dodged his grasp and ran downstairs.

He smiled as he thought about his life; a gorgeous wife and son. _Who could ask for more?_ He slipped on his pajama bottoms and walked downstairs.

When he came back in from letting Boo out he said. "Looks good sweetheart."

After breakfast they took a shower together, loaded up Boo and went to get J.J. They spent a few hours with his parents then took J.J. to the park. He wasn't really old enough to enjoy it but Boo was having a blast. After a couple of hours they went home.

Three months after J.J. was born Sam reluctantly went back to work. They loaded the baby up and road to the station. Andy ran the pad of her thumb over the back of his hand trying to soothe him.

Early that morning she found him rocking J.J. and talking to him. "I'm sorry buddy. Daddy has to go back to work." J.J. smiled up his dad and grabbed his nose. Sam sighed and shook his head. "I can't leave you. I'm going to call your Uncle Frank and tell him I need more time."

Andy walked in and sat on Sam's knee. "J.J., you have the best daddy." J.J. smiled again. Sam gripped Andy tighter. "It's going to be ok Sam." She kissed the top of his head. "You don't have to go back if you don't want to."

He held his family closer and just sat for a while. Finally he said. "I'll go back but I won't take any cases myself in case you need me." That was the only compromise he would take and she couldn't help but love him even more.

Andy let him drive to the station hoping it would soothe him a little. He parked and sighed heavily as he watched their coworkers file into the station. Andy reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. "We love you Sam. We'll be here in 8 hours to take you home."

He smiled and looked back at J.J. then to Andy. "I love you guys too." He squeezed her hand and kissed it. "Come on."

He climbed out and walked around to her side, helped her out then got J.J. out of his car seat. Andy took his bag and he wrapped his free arm around her. It took them a few minutes because everyone kept stopping them to get a look at the baby.

By the time they made it in Andy could see the look of pride radiating even more from Sam. She knew he would be ok. Steve and Traci were walking in at the same time. "Pass my cousin over Sammy."

Sam passed J.J. gently to Steve and wrapped his arms around Andy. "That's a good look for you man. You and Nash should think about it."

Traci raised an eyebrow. "Don't give him any _more _ideas Swarek."

Everyone laughed as they walked through the station. Everyone that passed stopped to play with J.J. When Andy had a minute she squeezed Steve's arm and he looked over. "You guys ok?"

She smiled and nodded. "He just doesn't want to leave him. Look after him for me will ya?"

Steve one arm hugged her and said. "Always have, always will."

When J.J. was six months old Andy went back to work. This time Sam had to do the encouraging. It took some time but she finally got back to it and found a great balance.

After deciding they wanted a bigger yard they started house shopping. They found the perfect house in The Beaches. It was in a beautiful corner lot; ranch style, four bedrooms, two baths, huge kitchen and backyard. For J.J.'s second birthday Sam and the guys built him a play fort. He loved to help his dad with things. He wobbled over to where the guys were working. "Daddy! 'Ammer."

Sam smiled and took the offered tool. "Thanks buddy." He picked his son up and hugged him. "What are you building?"

J.J. smiled as they walked over to where his toy workbench was. "Supwise for Mommy."

The workbench had been a present for his birthday when they caught J.J. trying to play with Sam's tools. "It looks great buddy."

Andy watched her guys from the kitchen. She was making lunch for them and smiled at their interaction. They rest of the guys came over to admire J.J.'s "work". Sam came in to help her take the food outside. "Hey babe! It's really coming together out there."

He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck. "Definitely going good. I'm really glad the guys could help."

They watched as J.J. entertained his uncles. The guys worked for another couple of hours after lunch then went home. Christmas time was here and Andy had a special present for Sam. They spent Christmas Eve with Sam's family.

The next morning J.J. woke them up early as he jumped up and down on the bed. "Mommy! Daddy! SANTA!" He squealed.

Both of his parents laughed as they caught him in mid jump. Boo jumped on the bed with them and they all laughed. He was very protective of J.J.

Sam threw J.J. over his shoulder and his son squealed as he said. "Well let's go see what Santa brought."

They had never been more thankful for a storage shed in their back yard. They had all of his presents put together and locked in there. Once they made sure he was asleep they brought them all inside.

Sam set his little boy down by the tree while Andy started their coffee. "Daddy! Presents!"

Andy joined them and he nodded. "Go ahead buddy."

They didn't over-do it, the biggest was a motorized Jeep and he loved it. Sam passed Andy her present. "Sweetheart."

She had tried to make him promise not to get her anything for Christmas but he just laughed. _"Sam!"_

He flashed his dimples and said. "It's from J.J. and Boo."

She rolled her eyes and opened the box. Inside was a black and white of the four of them playing in their backyard. "This is from his birthday." Sam nodded. He'd had an engraving put on it. _**Love Family Forever Andy, Sam, J.J. and Boo**_

She practically tackled him and peppered his face with kisses. "Thank you. I love it."

He smiled as he tucked hair behind her ear. "There's one more thing." He pulled a velvet bag from under the tree.

Andy shook her head but took it. Inside was a beautiful silver locket and inside the locket was the same picture. "This is so beautiful." Tears rolled down her cheeks and Sam wiped them away. "I love you Sam."

His dimples popped up and he kissed her. "I love you too."

J.J. jumped on them and squealed. "Love you!"

They laughed and rolled around until Andy said. "Ok. It's time for Daddy to get his presents."

Sam was never big on receiving presents and as far as he was concerned he had everything he could possibly need. Andy passed him two boxes and shrugged. He chuckled and shook his head. The first one had a gift card for a motorcycle shop he loved to get parts at. "Thank you." The next one would take his breath away. He opened it to find a Father's Day card. He looked at her funny and she nodded for him to open it. He read all the way to the bottom and gasped when he saw. _**Love, J.J., Boo, and Baby Swarek. **_ He choked out a laugh and looked up. "Really?" Andy nodded again. "My god." He pulled her into a kiss. "That's...that's...amazing. Are you happy?"

She blinded him with a smile, kissed him hard and whispered against his lips. _"Very." _Six months later Andy gave birth to Isabella Grace Swarek.

_**A/N: I MAY revisit this later but for now THE END**_


End file.
